


Terrible Love

by Jeisa, Pyroneth



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Attempted Rape, Blood, Gore, Kevin is Inhuman, M/M, RP format, canibalism, healthy relationship, kevin likes raw meat, not between diego and kevin!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeisa/pseuds/Jeisa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroneth/pseuds/Pyroneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kevin and Diego met and fell in love.<br/>Or: How Kevin makes Diego's cold heart flutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heart is his Favorite Part

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite character is Kevin, and so when searching for stories with him, it always seems to end badly for him, or the relationship between him and the DB!Carlos is always tainted with drugs, manipulation, or whatever your choice of poison. As much as I love these stories, it's not how I see Kevin! So I've decided to clean up and post some RP between Jeisa and I of when Kevin and our Diego meet and fall in love.   
> I want to share with everyone that they have a happy manipulation free relationship! They're just really REALLY awful people.   
> No really, blood and murder everywhere, but oh how they adore each other....

~2 years ago, around the time Carlos came to Night Vale.~

It was once again another warm bright sunny day in the small desert city of Desert Bluffs. The citizens of course had their voice, Kevin Free, to thank for that. They all knew he was the sun, their light, and if they ever let him down, that light would go out. (It went out once about about 30 years ago and the city was only just recently barely able to finish reconstructing their beautiful city!) Grandma Josephine of course did her part to give a vessel to the demons who helped keep the city borders clear of threats, but it was Kevin who kept the people informed and in order. Each citizen took the time out of their days to never miss an episode of Kevin’s radio show. His voice was always warm and cheerful and brought a smile to every citizen’s face.   
No one had ever met Kevin, but so long as they kept sending a citizen as the new intern into the radio station downtown every week the radio shows which warned them of coming dangers and how to handle them would continue broadcasting, and the sun would rise each morning!

Now, a new company is scoping out the town. Eyeing up its quaint businesses, its hardworking folk, its fascinating history and oddities. Yes, a fascinating town. Diego particularly enjoyed the fact that the radio station, where everything revolved around (appropriate for the sun metaphor), seemed to go through interns weekly. Now that. That is something Diego could understand without any study. And it was... fascinating.  
And so, it is the day that Strex has decided to move in that Diego leaves his black car, followed by two suited figures with black shades, and dog like faces of thugs. His impeccable suit is covered by a lab coat, as he deems this endeavor might be messy. And so, the three enter the radio station, his first purchase in the town, to meet its radio host.

Oohh has Diego listened to a few shows perhaps?  
The station turns out to be empty when they first enter, and the smell of decay and blood fills their noses. If they follow the increasing trail of blood back into the station they find the corpse of the last intern sent in the day before, torn open with claws and half eaten. There is a happy humming from the next room over. This room is the recording booth and inside is a young man with tanned skin and long dark hair tied up in a sloppy bun on the back of his head. He’s wearing a shirt that is far too large for him, but would have easily fit the most recent intern, and nothing else. His long smooth legs kick happily off the edge of the desk he’s sitting on, gently working the connections of his equipment. The equipment is made from various animal and human viscera, and more blood and teeth and bones litter the whole building, especially in this room, and the man on the desk himself is coated in it, licking his lush lips for the last of the blood from his last meal as he hums in his work. 

Of course. He does his background research.   
Diego had made sure to come the day after a fresh sacrifice had been sent in. He’s not stupid. Diego takes in the scene and can’t help but be... enamored with this new specimen. This gem who shares his love of gore. And yet, he manipulates it, casting spells and twisting flesh to his own designs. Diego is impressed, and fascinated. Most people do not want to be the object of Diego’s fascination.   
Diego knocks on the door, politely. His guards standing back, flanking, but mostly protecting the rear, not the front. Diego can handle himself. One hand is tucked into a lab coat pocket, wrapped around his most important piece of lab equipment, ready to fire the bespelled bullets if he must.

The man jumps, and sits up more, blinking at the new people in his station. His eyes are wide with the black sclera and bright yellow iris. He’s adorable with the smattering of freckles across his nose. And then suddlely he grins wide, a little too wide, showing off his mouth full of shark like teeth, “Oh! And who are you? I did not expect to be sent more interns! I really could use the help though! But three extra?! That’s just so generous!” his voice is as smooth and melodic as through the radio.

Diego smiles, it filling up his face. There’s danger in that smile, even though it lacks the knives filling Kevin’s mouth. The military cemetery within is filled with the useless death of innocents, haunted death, bloodshed, and mutiny. “Not interns, my dear Kevin. Your station has just come under new management. My management. My name is Diego Strex, and I am a scientist, and CEO of Strexcorp Synergists.” Says matter of factly, with not a single flinch at all the surrounding gore or Kevin’s appearance. I’m sure its been a long time since Kevin had someone smile so wide for him, unafraid.

Oh yes. Kevin falls instantly in love with that smile, batting his eyes and putting his hands in his lap, shy, “oh! That is very peculiar. It’s just been me here for a very long time. It is my home.” clears his throat and tries to sit up a little straighter, and pulls his knees together to look a little more professional.,” I don’t know if you can buy a home that belongs to someone else.”

“Ah, but yours was technically owned by the City council. They were happy to sell it off, needing money, as they do. And it seems they’ve taken such poor care of you here.” hums, giving Kevin a smile, “Only one intern a week to help with your important work? No wonder you never get to leave the studio. No, this can’t do. You should be out, enjoying more of the sun. It will increase your productivity.”

Kevin blinks at him, tilting his head to the side, his smile fading a bit, “I get plenty of sun sitting on the roof every morning. I really don’t need to leave. People don’t really like it when I leave. You’re not kicking me out, are you?” the cheeriness draining from his voice with the last question.

Diego snorts, as if this is preposterous, “Why would I kick out the star of my new radio station? No no. This is your home. I would just like to... Assist you in your work. That is what my company specializes in. Increasing the productivity and happiness of our workers. You already provide so much joy to this community, it made sense to acquire you first. I would like you to help us with our work, Kevin.”

Kevin hums, tilting his head the other way, his smile starting to return, “Oh? You mentioned more interns. I don’t want to get fat you know. Besides, the one a week was agreed upon a long time ago from the last time I was out on the town freely! It was one of the agreements made to keep me here. I doubt those are negotiable.”

“You will find that everything becomes negotiable when Strex is involved. You may keep the interns as long as you like, you mustn't eat them all at once. I have found that they can have... other uses, at times. I think a tailor is in order as well. I like my employees well dressed.” 

Kevin hums, pulling at his shirt, looking down at it then back up at Diego, “Oh, this? You know, it’s just easy to get around sometimes in this form. I’m usually much larger. You came in while I was working on something delicate.”

Diego nods, “Yes, the townspeople did allude to such. A brightness as if the sun had descended to earth, and sought to swallow them whole... I would love to study you, sometime, if you would allow.” The tone is dipped in caramel, wrapped up in a chocolate bow.

Kevin giggles, a grey color filling his cheeks as he blushes, “Oh certainly you don’t mean such flowery words. You’re new here to Desert Bluffs, aren’t you? I’m sure you’ll change your mind just as quickly as everyone else does.” hums softly.

“I think that you will find that I am unlike anyone you have ever met, Kevin. Such expectations are for meer men.” Diego’s smile widens, and offers Kevin a hand. to shake, or to take, I don’t know if Kev would know what to do with it

Hehe I like that idea of Kevin not knowing what do with it   
Kevin tilts his head at the extended hand, looking at it curiously, “Really it was very interesting getting to meet you and your buff friends there. I haven’t had many speak to me in a conversation in quite awhile! And you are so very pretty to look at. Perhaps I’ll keep your face intact for a little while. But you know how things are, and all three of you are just what I needed in extra parts! It’s difficult sometimes to get parts and meals out of one person! But I don’t have to be hungry this week!” He laughs absolutely delighted as the black tattoos peel off his skin into tentacles and his body grows. His skin starts to shine as he fills the room and a tentacle slides to block the door so the three can’t run away while all the uncountable mouths open up to show those jagged knives.

Diego just sighs, pulling out sunglasses, flicking them open with one hand, drawing out his gun with the other. “Now Kevin, this is no way to begin a working relationship.” and as he says it, the gun flicks up and makes 5 shots, in a pentagram. Not at Kevin, but at the floor just under him. the college behind him says a word releasing a spell, and the other tosses something to Diego, who catches without looking, and flings it at Kevin. it acts as an invisible net, draping over Kevin’s growing form, and hindering it. Ancient magics restraining Kevin, forcing him back down. Diego takes a step forwards, drawing the net tighter to force Kevin to turn back/shrink faster. These are ancient things, things forgotten by the town for centuries. And Diego executes them without breaking a sweat

Kevin is confused, why aren’t they trying to escape? and then when the net lands on him and pulls tight he screams and whines, shrinking back down slowly to lessen the pain. Whimpering and hugging his knees to his chest when he’s pulled back into his human form again, “I.. who.. who are you...?” eyes wide, scared. No one has ever done anything but run from him! Let alone pull him back into a human shape by causing him so much pain.

“Your new management, Kevin. Now now, don’t be frightened. Everyone has a little adverseness to change, and so your slip will be forgiven. This once.” Diego reaches out, putting a hand to his shoulder. “I want us to be friends, Kevin.I want you to be a model employee. You need purpose, guidance. and together, we will reach unimaginable heights.” That smile is so close, so handsome and full of promise. Promise of structure, of future contact. When was the last time some alive touched Kevin, not in fear?.

Kevin jumps at the touch, his whole body tense. He blinks up at Diego, tears in his eyes, “o-oh...” He’s shocked and terrified. For the first time in as far back as he can remember he’s not the one in control. Well, there was a few times with Grandma Josephine, but that had been easy to get free of, a mistake he never made again. He’s not sure what to do.

“Would you like to be friends, Kevin?” Diego hums with that sugary voice, smile on his face. In control, clearly, but not hurting Kevin. His dominance is asserted enough by the fact that he could touch Kevin, but Kevin can’t hurt him. “I want you to join our family, the Strex family. Give your life meaning, purpose. The perfection and efficiency that is Strex.”

Kevin blinks at him, a pause as he waits for Diego to hurt him. but the moment passes and Kevin slowly nods, “O-oh... I could... perhaps.. start as your friend...” 

Diego’s smile widens at this, pleased. “Good. That is an excellent place to start.” pats his shoulder, other hand sliding his gun into a pocket, before reaching into another, pulling out a bottle of pills. “These will help you focus, Kevin. Take two in the morning, and two at night.” Pops the bottle open, hand still on Kevin, and expertly pours out two of the yellow see though, slightly glowing pills

Kevin blinks at them, frowning, “But.. I don’t have troubles focusing.” He looks up at Diego, “I’ve never needed medicine before.”

“And your life before didn’t have many things, Kevin. Friends for instance. But now, new things are coming. ANd taking these pills will help you make more friends.” his hand slides up, cupping Kevin’s blood stained neck. Skin on skin now, instead of skin on shirt.

Kevin is still tense under him, but leans back into the hand on his neck, “I don’t want to take pills. I don’t want more friends.” looks up at Diego, still scared, but still trying to be firm.

“And why not? Do you like being alone, Kevin? All alone, with meger sacrifices shoved in to keep you from starving?” The hand with the pills sets them next to Kev on the blood stained desk before it reaches into his pocket. Diego pulls something out, gold and shiney. “You deserve much nicer things. Proper worship to a god of your status.” shows him the gold hair barrette, the strex logo on it.

Kevin carefully watches where he puts the pills and bottle and the moving hand, blinking at the barrette, “...what is that...?” he marvels at it, thinking the color gorgeous. It would be so perfect in his black hair! but... surely it wasn’t for him... an example something beyond him maybe? 

“Your first sacrifice. A small taste of whats to come.” Diego clicks the barette open, then gently slides it into Kevin’s hair. Both hands on Kevin now, using it to secure a few errant strands, then clipping it into place. Diego’s smile grows warmer as the handsome man in front of him gains his first symbol of ownership. “There we go.” gestures with a hand for Kev to turn around and look in the glass of the broadcasting window behind him

Kevin blinks up at Diego, his face flushing grey as Diego gently puts the barrette in his hair and he slowly turns to look in the window, reaching up to gently touch the shining gift, “o-oh...” his smile returns, soft and warm as he looks back up at Diego, “I’ve never had something like this before...”

“I hope it to be the first of many things to give to you. Many first to come into your life.” Diego’s smile is warmer as well. “I think it suits you well. You are much prettier than I expected.” slips out, with Diego blinking and gaining a slight color at the end, as if he hadn’t meant to say that

“O-oh!” Kevin giggles, his hands coming up to cover his freckled cheeks, embarrassed, “Well, I can’t say no to such lovely gifts. And.. and I meant what I said a moment ago, Your face is so very lovely.” 

Diego chuckles, “Enough to skin and keep around for a bit?” gives a wink at the end. Knowing he has Kevin now. his free hand moves to pick up the pills, offering again

Kevin smiles and looks at the pills licking his lips, “I-if you leave them, I will take them later.” looks away and down to the floor.

Diego sighs, but nods, “Just before the sun finishes setting.” smile stays, though less happy. he withdraws his hand from Kevin’s neck, leaving Kev without touch again. Though now, he might crave it. “Your production manager will be by later, with the interns, and a tailor. We must make you presentable as a strex employee for the general public.” Says as if he’ll be taking kev into the public

Kevin leans so the fingers touch him for as long as possible before he loses their warmth, “general public? Oh um.. I don’t think that would go over well. I mean, if you want to give me help, it might be best to keep me separate from them. You know, so they can work and not be frightened. I could just stay in the recording booth when people are here.”

Diego smiles, shaking his head, “No no, fear is good and healthy for people. ANd you should not be kept cooped up in here. This is your town, you should roam it freely, under our watching eye. Your people should love you, Kevin. Love and fear are such close sisters.” deep hum to that last one, voice dropping to enchant.

Kevin blinks up at Diego, falling under the spell of the enchantment, “Me? ...loved?” Kevin has only ever seen people frightened of him, running from him. He doesn’t know that they love his show, that they all listen closely each night. He only does it because it was his duty. And josephine certainly wasn’t helping anyone. So he took it upon himself to find a way to hide, to send out his message. Attempting to protect the citizens from the things that pass through. 

Diego gives a warm smile, “Look out at your town as you broadcast your show, Kevin. Every citizen tunes in every night, listening for your soothing voice. For your words of protection. We will clean you up, outfit you as a proper strex employee, and you will see that you are loved, firsthand.”

Kevin’s smile grows and he nods softly, his blush returning, “I.... look forward to it, then.” 

“And I will look forwards to introducing you to your citizens.” Diego nods, this crossed off his list. He gives him one last smile, “I must go now. My employees will be outfitting you with a phone. if you have any complaints or needs, address them to your producer. But if their work is... unsatisfactory to you, my number will be there, and you may text or call.” 

Kevin bites his lip, nodding dumbly. Ohh there is love in his eyes.

Diego is pleased to have another slave to his whims. And such a pretty, fascinating one as well... No, these distracting thoughts have no place here. Work, Diego. you are losing efficiency. Diego gives one last smile, hand going and cupping his cheek, “I look forwards to hearing that you have behaved while I was gone. I will bring you something nice to go with whatever outfit you choose from the tailor.”

Kevin nods, leaning into the hand, “And.. and something more to eat? perhaps...? I um.. the last intern was mostly used for parts... I only had his heart. But I could wait, if.. I need to wait. I expected to wait a week...” 

“Oh, Kevin.” there’s a chuckle to his voice. Its such a nice sound, “You will never want for food again. Your interns will be reporting tonight as well. You may do whatever you wish with them. But please, be nice to the rest of the staff. They are a bit more trained.” 

Kevin melts at the sound, nodding, “Oh.. oh thank you Dr. Strex.” 

“You are quite welcome, Kevin. Welcome to the Strex family.” his fingers trace his jaw as he withdraws his hand before moving to turn and walk away. His goons would follow, obedient, and Kevin might wonder if this had all been a dream, except the pills and the barrette were still there, as well as the mark on the floor.

Kevin is dazed, staying on the floor for quite awhile before he wobbles up onto his feet and wonders about the room, excited! He has to calm himself down before he can go back to his desk, a huge grin on his face. It falters a little at the sight of the pills on his desk. He picks one up, looking at it between his fingers before he scoffs and drops them into a bottom drawer of his desk and hums happily to himself as he get back to work on upgrading his equipment for tonight’s super special show!

An hour later, a woman comes knocking at the door, introducing herself as Stacie, his new Production manager, and introduces 5 new interns as well, in a variety of sizes for Kevin. She leaves Kevin with them to get acquainted, saying she’ll go fetch the tailor. In other parts of the building, movers are moving things in, equipment covered up, and office things to make this a proper radio station again.

Kevin is just a cutie as he meets them, trying to be nice and calm and cooperative just incase he could pull apart this whole illusion of them working with him. He inspect all the new things coming into the station, and it must look silly for a full grown man to be running around in an oversized t shirt all excited like a child at all the activity 

Awwww Kevy. Stacie smiles, expressing to him that she’s surprised he didn’t take a snack, she thinks the short guy looks tasty. Then hums as she introduces Kevin to the tailor, as if she hadn’t just been talking about eating people. The tailor is very nice, smiling a lot, taking Kevin’s measurements, then asks what his tastes in clothing are, providing a tablet with every style of clothing under the sun in it. He can have as much as he’d like, courtesy of Dr. Strex.

Kevin grins a t this, telling her he was just too excited! And besides he didn’t know he could take one before his show! But then the tailor shows up and he loses his chance for now.  
Kevin marvels at the whole catalog of things and goes through it, checking off lots of gorgeous outfits.

Stacie assures him that the interns will be there afterwards. As Kevin is looking, the tailor has brought up a nice yellow polo shirt with the radio station logo, Kevin’s name embroidered on it, and the Strex logo underneath, black pants, and shoes. Stacie asks him if he has a room he uses as a bedroom, etc, so they can stay out of it, to leave Kevin his privacy. Very accommodating these Strex people are. 

Kevin is slipping on his new clothes when she comes to ask, and he nods, a big grin on his face. “Please stay out of the basement!” They may have already noticed they can’t get into a certain door that must lead into the basement. Kevin has warded and such so only he can enter. He laughs, “oh this is just so wonderful! All of you are very kind, and I haven’t been so busy in so long!”

Stacie smiles, nodding at this, “You’d best get use to it. Strex’s middle name is practically busy” She moves over to straighten his lapels, beaming, “Oh, you look so pretty! Yellow is so your color. and the gold barrette just sets off your eyes so nicely!” She smiles wide then, and kev would see that she too has pointed teeth, though not as impressive as Kevin’s.

Kevin blinks at her, the grey filling his cheeks again as he smiles, nodding, bashful, “O-oh.. um. thank you.” bashful! he’s never had anyone compliment him and two have just today! It’s overwhelming.

Stacie smiles, “You are quite welcome. Now, could you show me your booth? Your show is still entirely your own, dearie. But we’d like for you to put some commercials and such every now and then, so that people can get to know Strex and what we’re about.”  
((I bet town businesses had sent commercials attached to interns for Kevin to read ))

oh yes, the interns always came with notes for Kevin. its part of being an intern!

Kevin nods, “Oh yes, i understand! That would be just fine.” he smiles wide and leads the back to the booth and shows her what different parts are and a little on how they work. It’s all very intricate and Kevin must be a genius for being able to put it all together.

Stacie is VERY impressed, “Oh, this is... its magical, the complexity of it! You must be a genius to be able to push this together, and to work it... no wonder the Director was so interested in you!” just smothering Kevin in compliments, but she seems very impressed. Another person not flinching and retching at the sight of his booth, unphased by getting blood in their shoes.

Kevin just grins more and more as he gets all these compliments and sees that Stacie isn’t scared, and genuinely interested. “It’s important that I was able to talk to Desert Bluffs, I am the Voice, I must be heard. Even if no one wanted to see me.” 

“aw, well sugar, with us around, everyone will want to see you soon.” she goes and pats him on the shoulder. “You just needed a good manager. You’ve got all the talent, and we’ve got the resources.”

He nods, “Thank you. I look forward to working with all of you.” tilts his head, “Are all of you from Desert Bluffs?”

She shakes her head, “No, we’re from all over, really. We just moved into Desert bluffs. The director just purchased that empty skyscraper in the center of town for his labs. So we’re just now getting our first Desert Bluffs applicants for all the new jobs opening up!” She sighs happily, “Strex just brings so much opportunity when it moves into new towns! My home, Rivers bottom, was a cesspool of disorder and poverty before the Director’s brother moves the company in. They turned everything around. I just had to come work for them, after all that they had done!” ^.^ her face is practically a happy emoticon

That’s so creepy, but Kevin loves it   
Kevin laughs, “Well, welcome to our small city. I do hope you enjoy it here! The weather and sun is always warm and bright.”

“I noticed. It so lovely, I feel like I might finally dry out after my last assignment.” chuckles, moving to look in her briefcase bag for the papers of commercials, then would go over them with kev until his show started.

Kevin goes over the commercials, getting to know them well and works on the outline for his show tonight, easily working them in. And when it comes time for his show, things go very smoothly. He tells the citizens all about the recent changes to the station, and how excited he is to get to work with Stexcorp! And of course he describes the lovely Diego Strex with his perfect teeth and hair and how he fell in love instantly. Of course Kevin’s love and acceptance makes way for the whole city to love and accept Strex with open arms. 

Diego snorts and smiles a bit in his new office upon hearing this, but is pleased that his plan is going off without a hitch. Kevin is provided interns at his leisure, and no one questions when one disappears. The janitors would ask if he was done with a hollowed out corpse and if he’d like for them to dispose of it for him. I think it would be a week before Kevin is again visited by perfect Diego. Kevin’s wardrobe has all come in by this time, courtesy of Diego and Strex Corp. Kevin would have been presented with his first paycheck today, just before the end of the show. Stacie would giggle with him that she can help him spend it (probably on pretty clothes for Kevin) if he needs it. I think they’d be tight.   
At the end of the show, Kevin would look up and see the handsome Diego leaning against the wall outside of his studio, watching him through the window.

Oh yes, they’re going to be good friends, stacie and him. He claims the first thing he is going to buy is perhaps a new bed. he would love a new fluffy mattress to curl up on.   
For today’s show Kevin had dressed up in a knee length skirt and a warm sweater, everything with bright colors. but he prefers to be barefoot around the station at least. His hair looks like it’s actually been brushed today with the gold clip keeping his bangs out of his face.   
Kevin gives his warm send off to his listeners as he spots Diego in the window, he grin widening. He shuts off the equipment and pops up, pulling the door open, “Dr. Strex! It is so good of you to come by! I was wondering when I might get to see you again.” 

Stacie ooos and says that she and Kev should go out shopping tomorrow! But Kevin might be wary of leaving the station.  
“Diego, please.” Diego smiles, straightening up and moving to come over, “I came to make sure that you are doing well. It sounds like it, if one were to go by your broadcasts.”

Kevin blinks at the suggestion and nods, saying he will see. He is very worried about leaving the station, but he doesn’t express that with her.  
Kevin nods, leaning against the doorframe and twirling a finger through his dark hair, flirty but nervous, “Oh yes. I’m doing wonderfully well! Everyone is very kind to me and willing to work with me. And the job is much easier with not only a full stomach, but extra hands and tools. I… I really appreciate it.” 

“You are quite welcome, Kevin.” Diego nods to him. “It looks as if the tailor did a fine job of outfitting you as well. Would you like to accompany me for a short walk?” the connotation is outside.

Kevin blinks at this, his smile fading, even though it had grown in size at the comment on the tailor, “A walk? Outside, you mean? Umm… where would we go?” obviously nervous.

“Just down the street, I think. Perhaps to the new Strex tower, if you’d like. It is only a few blocks away.” Diego had felt that he’d be the best person to take Kev out first. for safety of everyone else. He doesn't want his new employee having a nervous meltdown and going crazy. That would be bad press.

Diego is a genius. Kevin bites his lip and his knees bend one at a time as he thinks about it. “Weeelll… I mean… have the citizens been informed that I may step out for a bit? I think there might be some people I need to call, or papers to fill out… but I’ve never tried and the people I made the contracts with are long since dead you know and I don’t think the most recent people will know about them…” will keep rambling until Diego stops him 

Diego interrupts about this point, “I have checked. You are fine to step out, as long as you are properly accompanied by another Strex employee. And as you gain the confidence of those around you, I think that soon you will be able to venture out on your own. So please, if you’d like to fetch some shoes? Or do you prefer being barefoot?” Diego’s easy smile and smooth reassurances would calm anyone. Serpent tongue at its best.

beautiful serpent tongue.   
Kevin looks up at Diego and starts to nod slowly, “Oh. Well um. Ok then. I’ll just be a second.” licks his lips and moves to go back to the basement and fetch some shoes. When he comes back out he’s wearing some sandals and gives Diego a warm smile, “I’m ready.” 

“Lets be off then.’ Diego hums, heading to the door, which he holds open for Kevin. Outside, the sun is just starting to set, and people are heading home for the day.

Kevin walks right up to the threshold and leans out a little, looking around for anything he should be weary of. But right now it’s just the people whom he’s been working for going to their cars. So he sighs and takes a big breath before he takes that step out, letting the breath go once he’s out. And when nothing immediately happens his grins grows and he looks at Diego, excited.  
Diego returns the warm smile, a chuckle in his tone, “You looked as if you expected the apocalypse.” hums, moving to start walking at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk

Kevin goes to follow, walking quickly as he looks around at how all the building have changed, “Many believe my physical presence is the occurring of such an event! Oh the air is just so clean today!” Is grinning like a loon.

Diego chuckles, “Well, was it your physical presence that caused the last one?” hums, curious, hands in his pockets. he nods at some of the citizens who greet them as they walk past. Diego is enjoying that wide smile on Kevin’s pretty face. So pretty, dangerous, and innocent... bad Diego, no, focus on keeping the specimen happy, not admiring its wonderful form.

Oh Diegooo. you know you want that monster booty.  
Kevin giggles, “The last time I stepped out was because they stopped sending interns for a few months. You can imagine how hungry I was! I came out and ate the sun, and they haven't forgotten since!”

Diego raises his eyebrows, impressed, "That is quite the feat! I see why their memories have stayed so sharp after all this time." smiles, "Where did they get a new sun?

Kevin hums, crossing his hands behind his back, "I made them one after they performed enough sacrifices to give me the energy to do so. I was quite bottomed out so it took a lot."

"I'm sure it must have. Had you made a sun before?" glances every now and then as they walk and talk, casually handsome

Kevin hums, his eyes still looking all around fascinated by how gorgeous his city is. "Not that I recall, but I already knew how to do it."

Diego makes a noise of interest, and that he heard Kev. He smiles at the look on Kevin's face, "Had you not left the radio station much before the incident?"

Kevin sighs, "Well, I think it had been about 50 years since I started to hide. The new generation did not believe they had to uphold the agreement."

"How old are you exactly, then?" Diego asks in curiousity

Kevin gins, looking up at Diego, "25."

Diego moves an eyebrow up, smile on his face, but doesn't question for the moment how he's hid for 50 years and he's 25. "You'd strike me as younger, if I didn't know better." hums. they turn the corner and Kev would see where they're putting the giant strex logo on the side of the building, huge cranes towering to the sky

Kevin giggles, twirling a finger in his hair before he spots the cranes. he blinks, marveling at them, "ooohh..."

"We had to have them drive in from the next town over. THere weren't ones tall enough here to help put up the logo

Kevin sighs, "oh, it is just gorgeous. Modern machinery is just beautiful!"

Diego's grin widens, something fluttering in his chest for a moment, "I couldn't agree more. would you like to see the view of it from my office?"

Kevin grins wider, bouncing on his toes, "Oh yes! That would be neat!"  
blinks and blushes a bit, covering his mouth with a hand, embarrassed that came out of his mouth 

Diego nods, and they continue their walk to the tower. the doormen greet Diego and his guest, opening the doors for them. its a work in progress, but the entrance is being redone in black marble on the inside, and gold vases are already filled with flowers. a very cheerful waiting area and reception.  
a thing of sunflowers sits next to the receptionist, who grins, "Good Evening Dr. Strex!"

Kevin's eyes are wide as he takes in the place, "Ohh.. it's so lovely...."

Diego's grin widens, "yes, I think its shaping up nicely. Patience pays off well, and soon it will live up to standard."

Kevin giggles, "oh, I look forward to that day."

"... as do I." leads Kevin to an elevator, ignoring the flop his chest made. Damn it Diego. You are a cold hearted, ruthless, bloodthirsty CEO. How is this monster causing him to feel so many... emotions.

Kevin has to grip the railing inside the elevator, laughing at the odd feeling as they go up, "So we're going to your office? is it at the top?"

Diego nods, "Yes. My living suite is the very top, with my public office on the second highest floor." smiling at cute Kevin

Kevin grins wider if possible, clasping his hands in front of his chest, "oh! You live at work too, then! That's marvelous! "

Diego chuckles, "Yes, I like to keep a close eye on things, at all times. And it inspires the workers to work harder, I think, since I never stop." the elevator dings and they get out in a beautiful reception room, chairs waiting off to the side, a receptionist there. this floor is done, of course.  
"Good evening Dr. Strex. your papers were delivered while you were out. I put them on your desk."  
"THank you Judith." Diego hums, nodding to her and going to the tall black door

Kevin has a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his excitement as he looks around the gorgeous floor. He follows after Diego, giving a little wave hello to judith.

Judy gives him a smile and a wave as Diego leads him into the simplistic, but impressive office. the big dest is just in front of the window, facing the door, and would be terrifying for any to enter upon Diego. A few stacks of papers liter the desk in neat, pristine piles, with a gold pen placed perpendicular to them. As promised, outside the windows, you can see the cranes perfectly

Kevin's eyes immediately go to the windows. He gasps and goes over to them, putting his hands against the glass and leaning to see out, "Oh! You're so close to the sun when it is high in our sky! Oh this is amazing!"

"You like it?" Diego comes up to his side, getting a side glance at Kevin out of the corner of his eye

Kevin is melting, in love with the view, "I absolutely love it. My breath has been taken from me." sighs, "Oh we are so close to where the sun resides. I would love to give my sun the kisses she deserves...."

".... come back during the day, and I will take you up to the roof, if you'd like. We are the tallest building in the city." and Diego feels something stirring in his chest again

Kevin blinks, looking over at Diego, "I can come visit?" hopeful.

"Of course. you are our most important desert bluff employee." hums

Kevin bats his eyes, blushing softly that soft grey color, "I.. thank you." his smile softens as he nervously runs his fingers in his hair.

"You are quite welcome." Diego returns a soft smile, nodding to him, before looking out the window again

And it's quiet a moment as Kevin stares at Diego and then out the window before looking back to Diego again, biting his lip nervously, "So.. umm Diego... You seem to be improving my life, my home, and you've brought me here.. to your private office.. does.. does that mean, well, i'm not very good with social cues, you may have been able to tell, but, oh... oh I'm not very sure what you would like me to do? Or.. or how I should thank you.. I mean.. since you brought me up here.. all aloooone... just the twooo of us... I just.. well..." he's rambling again, his face burning under his growing blush.

Diego blinks, blush moving across his face, "Oh.. no! nothing like that, it would be rude to expect such social favors for this! you are an employee, and I seek to make the lives of all my employees better, to improve efficiency and such." clears his throat at the end, a hand moving to run through his slicked back hair. Nervousness showing as well, blush tinging his dark cheeks. Flustered at the meer connotation

Kevin blinks at this, grinning with his hand on his own cheek, "Of course! Yes, I... I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'll just ah... not." clears his throat, looking back out the window

"Its alright. Its fine. No need to apologize.' clears his throat, looking out the window as well

Kevin nods, feeling terrible he ruined everything and falling into panic the longer they remain quiet. 

Diego glances over and spots something. He reaches over after a moment and puts his hand on Kevin's shoulder, "Its fine, Kevin." gives him a softer smile

Kevin jumps at the touch, tensing under his hand and eyes staying on the window. He nods, biting his lip, embarrassed.

... the thumb of the hand strokes side to side a bit, comfortingly for a moment. Pausing there before moving to put his hand back in his pocket. "Such things do not matter between friends, correct?" smile in his voice

Kevin relaxes some as the thumb stroke, but not fully relaxed again until the hand leaves him. He smiles, softly, nodding as he looks up to Diego, "I can still visit later? When the sun is up?"

"Of course." DIego's smile widens and he nods, still looking out the window. "Whenever you'd like. I'll be in the building all day, if my schedule works out."

Kevin smiles a little more, "I'm supposed to go shopping with Staci tomorrow. So perhaps monday." grins, some excitement returning, "I'm going to buy a bed with my first paycheck!"

"Oh? a very good investment. Restful sleep in a good bed is key to continued health, wellness and productivity." Diego rambles a bit before shutting up. This Being... stole away some of his smoothness. and he didn't think he appreciated it

Kevin giggles, "That's right. Thank you for showing me your office."

"You are quite welcome. would you like an escort to take you back to the radio station?"

Kevin blinks, "oh? You're not my escort?" he nods softly, looking back out the window, "then yes.. please."

"I have some work that I should get to..." Diego hums, glancing at the desk, going over to it to page through the top set of documents...

Kevin nods, turning his back to the windows and rubbing his hands together, "yes, I understand. Thank you for coming to fetch me! I hope to see you again soon."

"Yes. Come by on Monday. Perhaps around lunchtime, and we can spend a meal together." gives Kevin a smile as he moves to sit

Kevin smiles, coming over to the desk, "I look forward to it."nods, unsure what to do with himself and hesitates a moment before he nods again and goes to leave.

Diego looks up to watch him go, eyes lingering on his the ass is outlined in that skirt, the soft folds of the sweater. Oh... this might not be good

Oh but is such a lovely ass. Kevin doesn't know he's being watched as he leaves, sighing at how miserable his social skills have become after he's shut the office door. He would go back to the station, not paying much attention to his escort and texts Staci, letting her know he made up his mind and would like to go shopping as she suggested. He curls up in his nest and sighs again, upset over how stupid he is. 

Stacie is excited, and the next day comforts him over coffee. giving him man advice if he asks it. but she does coo at how the director must have the hots for him, to come watch him like that  
he's just a scientist, scientists aren't the best with social graces either

Kevin sighs over his coffee and returns Staci's smiles, thankful for her advice but he is not convinced 

Stacie gives him a hug and tries to cheer him up. they go bounce on mattresses, testing comfiness.

It works, Kevin a big ball of happiness when he picks out his favorite mattress and some new blankets and pillows to go with it. He sleeps very well that night in his new nest. 

Kevin would find a small package at his ‘front door’ that morning. Wrapped in black wrapping paper with a bow on top. Its a gold bracelet with Strex etched in one side, with a nice woven pattern around the little medallion.

Kevin is surprised by the gift, taking it into the recording booth with him where he opens it and marvels at how gorgeous the bracelet is. He plays with it on his wrist wrist all morning, loving it so much. That afternoon he makes his way down the street, does someone have to go with him since he’s supposed to be accompanied by a Strex employee for now? Or it might be enough to tell Staci where he is going since it’s just to the Strex tower? Since he was going to see Diego he wears one of his new dresses for the first time. The dress is a bit shorter than the skirt he was wearing the last time he saw Diego, but just as warm and colorful! The gold clip is in his hair as usual and he’s playing with the bracelet as he rides up the elevator.

Since he’s going to Strex tower, telling Stacie is fine, though she makes sure he’s not hungry before he goes out, she herself currently snacking on what may be a liver sandwich made of raw questionable of the species liver. Judith the receptionist gives him a warm smile, “Good afternoon, how may I help you?”

ooh. Kevin is thankful for her help and secretly is elated someone is eating something he finds appetizing.   
Kevin smiles, twisting his hands together, “Diego asked if I could come have lunch with him today. is he around?”

Diego is a very, very smart man. He knows where to station employees to get the best good out of them.  
Judith smiles, “Ah yes, Mr. Free. He’s due out of a meeting in the next 5 minutes. Would you mind just waiting in the room to the side? Sometimes when he leaves he doesn't come straight back to his office, and I don’t want you to miss him.”

Kevin nods, “Of course! I’ll wait patiently.” he goes to sit where directed, crossing his legs neatly and fumbling with his new bracelet.

Judith smiles and nods, getting up. she leads him down a side hall, and puts him in a chair just outside a door. There’s a nice big window to look out of to entertain Kevin. After about 5, 8 minutes he hears raised voices, then a gunshot. There’s silence, then the door opens and grey faced board members move to file out, one by one. Kevin would see in the room, Diego is standing with his back to the door, looking out the window. His hands are in front of him, hidden, but Kevin would smell the fresh blood. Getting up and going to the door would allow him to see the man that Diego just shot in the head, still sitting at the table, brains splattered on the back of the chair

Kevin gets up, curious and attracted by the smell, but only after all the other people are gone. He gently walks into the room, walking over to the body to look it over, “Did he disagree?” hums softly

“He was ineffective and failed at his assigned duties.” Diego glances at Kevin over a shoulder, before gazing out the window again.

Kevin hums his acknowledgement, “Could I have his heart? It’s my favorite. And we are about to have lunch, correct?” smiles softly, hopeful.

Diego blinks, but smiles a bit at the window. Kevin eases his anger, lowering the blood pressure... Absently, he thinks that he may be the perfect one before. he turns, and Kevin would see that he’s holding his gold plated gun, “Of course. Have whatever you wish. I was thinking that we might lunch on the roof, if you’d like to make a platter to take up.” Diego is also completely ok with his eating habits 

Kevin grins more, “Oh yes! That would be wonderful! You have marvelous ideas.” slowly moves to walk closer, and gestures to the gun Diego is holding, “What a pretty instrument.” he walks quite gracefully in that short dress and kitten heels.

“Yes, it is.” Diego looks down with love in his eyes, and says without apparently thinking, “As are you, today.” Then he blinks, and there’s a slight crease in his eyebrows with a little wince at the words. Smooth, Diego. “That is, you look very nice today, Kevin.” Fingers play on the side of his gun with a hint of nerves before he presses a button on the table to summon someone

Kevin grins, blushing as he tugs on his dress a little, “It’s thanks to you. I haven’t had proper clothing in so long. I’d forgotten how nice it is to dress up a little. But this is my favorite item today.” lifts his arm to show Diego the bracelet on his wrist, grinning wide. 

“I am glad.” Diego’s smile relaxes some, pleased that Kevin liked his gift. “I thought that it would look nice on you, and serve well as an offering.” The second part of that sentence may be a distraction from the first. A servant appears at the doorway and Diego looks over, “Bring Mr. Free a platter, so that he may lay out his lunch.”  
The servant nods without questioning and leaves 

Kevin grins, blushing a bit and grins, asking when the servant is gone, “What will you have to eat? Would you like me to take something from him for you?” trying to be polite as he walks back over to the body.

“No, but thankyou. I was planning on steak for lunch. Do you like all raw meat, or must it be humanoid?”  
The servant comes back a moment later with a gold platter for Kevin, offering it with a bow.

Kevins smiles, “All meat is good. But I would rather never eat rat again.”sticks out his tongue at the thought of all the rats he forced himself to eat when he really needed the interns for equipment rather than food. “Human is just normally the largest and healthiest. Oh! thank you.” thanking the servant as he takes the platter, marveling at how pretty it is before he sets it on the table and tugs the dead man away from the table a little and then his hand pushes into the torso under the ribcage and up to grab his favorite part to rip it out, pleased as he looks the organ over, “Oh, i think this one ate healthy. Not much fat at all.” purrs.

Diego signals for the servant to wait by the door, moving closer to watch Kevin work. “I am glad to provide you with a fresh lunch, then.” He doesn’t mention that he thought of it before he shot the man. He may have let him live, usually, but this would leave an impression on the rest of them. And his guest would be pleased. And Diego so loves to accomplish multiple goals with just one action. He makes note of the hatred of rats, mind starting to ponder other animals they could stock at the station for Kevin’s equipment and pantry. Unlike his double, he doesn’t let his mind wander off into oblivion making these plans, staying focused on Kevin.

Poor Carlos but then, how could you not keep focused on someone ripping out an organ from a human body with their bare hands?   
Kevin grins, putting the heart on the center of the platter and licking the blood on his fingers, “You’re such a wonderful host.”

“Thankyou. I pride myself in it.” chuckle in his voice as he smirks, eyes drawn to the fingers and that tongue

Kevin licks and sucks his fingers, unaware of how Diego is watching them before he goes to pick up the platter, “Let’s go up to the roof then.” excited to get to eat a fresh heart and be so close to the sun.

Diogo smiles, nodding, “Would you like for the servant to carry that for you?’ asks, not wanting his guest to have to carry his own lunch unnecessarily.

Kevin grins more and nods, “Oh that would be just lovely to have my hands free! Thank you.” turns to offer the patter to the servant to carry.

The servant takes it with a smile, and would follow behind. Diego walks with Kevin to the elevator, nodding to Judith, and hits the roof button. There’s a small room up there, with glass doors leading onto the roof. A yellow helicopter sits on its pad, but to the side there’s a table and two chairs set up. The table is all set for lunch, with even a little vase with a sunflower in it sitting there.

Kevin gasps as they walk out onto the roof, “it is just beautiful up here! ohh the sun is so warm…” takes a deep breath, closing his eyes a moment to soak in the warm rays.

Diego’s smile softens, pausing to admire Kev in the light, so relaxed. The servant goes to take the platter to the table and set the heart on a plate.

When Kevin opens his eyes and sees Diego looking at him, he grins, blushing and nods to the table, “Let’s eat. You’ve probably had a busy morning.” 

Diego nods, the smile nod leaving as he goes over to sit. As they sit, more servants appear from the side of the elevator room, pushing a cart with lunch.

Kevin sits and crosses his legs, trying to remember all his manners even though his eyes can’t stay on one thing very long, marveling at the view, the sky, and the servants as they work. 

The servants offer Kevin the raw steak to go with his heart, and would plate the heart on pretty little dish to go with the main meal if he agrees. Diego asks about Kevin’s day, his enjoyment of Strexcorp, his relationship with the sun.

Kevin agrees to the steak, excited to eat something different. Kevin tells Diego all about his day and how wonderful Strexcorp has been treating him, but when asked about the sun he blushes, shrugging, “I am the sun. It is part of me. Or, I’m part of it. I’m not really sure?” giggles. By now he’s just working on the last few bites of the heart, cutting it neatly with his knife and fork. 

Diego is neatly finishing the vegetables off to the side with his last bits of steak. “Have you always been part of it?” Diego asks curiously, internally taking notes

Kevin tilts his head, thinking about it, “As far back as I can remember. But sometimes I think I wasn’t for awhile, but it’s very hazy.” looks up at Diego, grinning wide, “All that really matters it that I am now. And you were right, being able to leave the station freely has really improved my mood and productivity.” 

Diego smiles, “I am usually right about these things.” clearly pleased that Kevin is happy with the changes. “If you think of other improvements that need to be made, adress them to Stacie, and she will see that it is taken care of.”

Kevin nods, grinning and sets down his utensils, hands in his lap now that he is done eating. “Thank you for lunch.”

“You are quite welcome. I am glad you enjoyed it.” Diego finishes his last bite before leaning back, taking the napkin out of his lap

Kevin smiles, “Will we do this again soon?”

Diego pauses, then smiles wider, “yes, I’d like that. perhaps weekly?”

Kevin perks up, “Oh I would love that! yes, please, let’s do this weekly.” 

“My schedule can be rather unpredictable, so I will text you if it must be moved. But shall we set a tentative date of mondays?” Diego is studying Kev as he talks, admiring the arch of his jaw, the details of the freckles

Kevin nods, “that would be lovely.” sighs, looking up at the sky to the sun, “But sadly currently it seems I must head back to work.”

Diego nods, “You are welcome to come up here to the sun whenever you’d like.” Sees that kev is sad to leave it.

Kevin looks back at Diego with wide eyes, grin splitting his face in half, “Really?! Thank you so much!” bounces, excited.

Diego chuckles, “Yes. Especially if it makes you that happy.” That grin causes weird palpitations in his chest that Diego would have to look into.

Poor Diego. Kevin giggles, nodding "very very happy!"

“Good.” Diego pauses, then moves to stand, “Might I escort you to the door, then?

Kevin nods blushing and batting his eyes as Diego escorts Kevin. And he's all fluttery the rest of the day

The remainder of the week is normal for Kevin.? does he come visit the sun/ Diego.?

Yes! By Wednesday he comes to stop by Diego’s office and whether Diego is there or not he goes up to the roof to meditate for awhile. He would also come back Friday and perhaps Saturday before he comes for lunch again on Monday.

Wednesday Diego is out on a business trip, Friday he’s not in, but Saturday he’d find Diego in his office to say hi to. and of course monday there is lunch together. this goes on for some weeks?. Diego continues to send little pieces of jewelry he says he thinks will go well with Kevin, since Kev is still working on his collection of accessories and such. Some of them are not Strex themed either. 

Kevin is flattered with all the gifts, especially if Diego gives them to him in person. By now he’s had to pierce his ears for the first time. He loves each and every gift, wearing lots of them at one time. sometimes his bracelets and necklaces chiming.   
perhaps one day after they ate they were sitting quietly, just enjoying each other’s company. It’s a particularly warm day and Kevin is obviously sunning himself like a lizard. But then randomly, if they’re both quiet for long enough, Kevin’s hand comes up, reaching to the sun. Diego might start to question it before the liquid sunlight starts to pool in Kevin’s hand and drip down his arm. 

Diego had tilted his head, and was about to say something, mouth poised to open, when he stops and stares at this. he watches it, fascinated, leaning forwards on the table some. Very quietly, not wanting to disturb Kevin if he’s concentrating, Diego ventures a “... Kevin?” quietly. Clearly wondering what he’s doing. looking absolutely fascinated, a scientist in his field loving a new phenomenon

Kevin opens his eyes and his grin is vicious, he brings his arm closer to himself and licks up from his elbow to his hand, chasing where the liquid gold had trailed down his arm. 

Diego’s eyes follow that tongue, turned on by more than just the science now. “Is that... liquid sunlight?” praise and fascination in that tone, having had to clear his throat as blood pools elsewhere from where he needs it.

Kevin nods,”It’s very refreshing. especially this fresh. Would you like some?” moves his hand closer to Diego so that Diego could drink it right from Kevin’s hand if he wanted.

“I... don’t know if I’m quite compatible...” Kevin would see the temptation to try/ take a sample, and Diego’s logic telling him that liquid sunlight probably had side effects like death 

Kevin chuckles, “You have been presenting me with so many sacrifices and keeping me so happy for almost 2 months now. This light is nothing but beneficial to you now.”   
Diego pauses, pondering the statement to what he knows about Kevin, then, tentatively, would lean forwards to try from the offering hand, just a little. Eyes flicking to Kevin’s face as he does, searchingly. This is a show of trust.

Kevin’s smile stays the same, his hand tilting to help Diego take as much as he needs. And with the taste of warm honey and the spike of energy and adrenaline that come with the first taste, Diego will surely want it all.

Oh yes. Diego lets out a surprised moan at the taste, a sound I’m sure Kevin would appreciate. He opens his mouth more for a larger drink, and would finish the hand, if allowed.

Kevin bites his lip at the wonderful sound, tilting his hand so Diego can have all of the liquid. “You like it then?”

When Diego leans back after the hand is clean, the tongue licks his lips for the last taste. Black eyes boring into Kevin, “Like is an understatement. That is... miraculous, Kevin.” Diego is a bit drunk on the feeling and taste of it, perked up from all the energy. His face more easily showing emotion after that

Kevin hums, pleased. and his hand is already so close to Diego’s face, so it feels natural to cup Diego’s cheek, “I can see your energy is flowing much more freely now.” 

Diego gives Kevin a smile, not moving away, “I feel as if I could conquer the world. Was that truly sunlight, that you made solid?” marveling at it

Kevin giggles, nodding, “Yes, it is part of me, I can control it. I often like to bottle some in order to have a pick me up when I’m hungry, or the weather has been dark. It’s also good to have in an emergency, it will heal instantly.” thumb strokes Diego’s cheek.

Diego’s eyes widen at this, mind whirling with all the possibilities... all the TESTS... “Might I request a small sample of it, to do some tests on... and perhaps a demonstration of its abilities?” still hasn’t noticed the hand enough to draw back from it

Kevin laughs softly, nodding. “Any glass bottle will hold it. As for demonstrating…” the hand on Diego’s cheek slides down Diego’s arm taking Diego’s hand and lifting it to his own mouth, kissing the fingers before his mouth opens wider and those sharp teeth bite into the skin.

Diego gives a slight wince, but his hand holds steady. It helps that he is already pumped up on adrenalin. His other hand stays steady when usually it would go for his gun.

Kevin gives a lick to the wound, purring at how wonderful his crush tastes as his free hand lifts up and it’s a moment before the light pools in his hand and Kevin gently pours it onto Diego’s hand. The energy rushes through Diego as the skin knits up immediately.

Diego is fascinated, “That is incredible, Kevin... The things you could do with such a skill...” Kevin may be in for a longer lunch as Diego would want to now ask many questions... if allowed, he pulls out a little notebook Kevin has never seen before, but which appears to have many scientific thoughts in it. Diego comments with a sigh that since becoming CEO, he has not had as much time for his first love, science. But running and maintaining the company was important, and people depended on him. Kev may get the impression that no one has heard this slightly spheal before, Diego distracted as he writes with a pristine hand all of the already made observations

Kevin grins, filling a glass bottle a servant had fetched for them as Diego ask questions. He hums, gently securing the lid of the filled bottle. “Perhaps once things are fully settled here in Desert Bluffs, you’ll have some lower people run the monotonous things and you can take up your studies again.”

That would be the eventual goal.” Diego sighs though, “yet we at strex tend to always seek expansion. I do not know how long we will be until we seek to improve the lives of another town.” Diego might leave?.

Kevin frowns, clutching the bottle with both hands, “Another town…? you… you wouldn’t leave, would you?” hoping.

Diego shrugs with a sigh, leaning back as he looks weary for a moment. “I would like to stay. This is the most... I have grown fond of Desert Bluffs, exceedingly so. I have lobbied with my siblings as to make it my permanent residence, force them to expand the company. However they.” Diego makes a face, and its not a particularly nice one, “Are currently vetoing the motion, with the claim I have found nothing of value enough to stay. And so the board and I are currently at odds.” Can’t just shoot his siblings yet. and yet, Diego has grown fond of more than just the city of Desert Bluffs.

Kevin stands and walks around the table to stand next to Diego, gently putting the full bottle of sunlight into Diego’s hands, a soft smile on his face, “I’m sure we can find something to convince them. How much longer do you have here? I’ll make it a goal to help you.”

Diego softens to Kevin, giving him a grateful smile, “A few more months, to solidify our hold, and some stalling with extra paperwork.” Diego is the master of paperwork.

Kevin taps the bottle, “Do you think my sunlight could help? You seemed very enthusiastic about it.” 

Diego looks down at it, turning the bottle in his hands, “Yes... yes, there are infinite possibilities of what it could accomplish, what it could do... What you can do, Kevin.” Diego looks up at Kevin, getting a sexy smirk, “You are the most scientifically interesting individual I have ever met, and that I believe I ever will meet.”  
Not a town, like with carlos.

ooohh i melted a little!  
Kevin grins, that grey blush flaring up under his freckles, “Oh Diego, you mean that?”

Diego gives a nod, small, his smile growing, “Indeed I do, Kevin. I dont say things I don’t mean, not often.” Diego stands, closing his book with a snap of a hand, it disappearing in a pocket. the bottle held in one hand, Diego now standing face to face with Kevin, as kev had been standing next to him

Kevin is a little bit shorter so he has to look up to keep eye contact, “I’m glad to be helpful. Anything you need.” his hand touches Diego’s chest lightly.

“I will keep that in mind. Thank you Kevin, you have been... exceedingly helpful already.’ Diego feels something flutter and demand him to flee. Some small terrified part that Diego squashes, because only the weak flee, and he is not weak. Instead, Diego’s hand comes up, curling around Kevin’s. he moves to gently move it to his lips and presses a kiss to Kevin’s knuckles, as one would a lady. “Might I walk you back to the station?” Diego hasn’t done that in a while, as busy as he is.

Kevin nods, his face extra hot, even his ears tinged with his blush. He free hand swipes something from Diego’s pocket. “O-of course! I would be honored.”

Diego smiles at this, holding the hand for a few moments longer before he lets it lower and lingers before he lets it go. “Let us go and place the sunlight locked tightly in my lab first, and then we can be off.” says quieter, admiring the grey spreading everywhere.

Kevin nods, grinning, “I’ll follow you anywhere.” but then blinks, and would be angry later he said something so silly like that 

Diego’s smile just grows at this, and he moves to walk to the door with kev, taking him one floor down, to his own abode. Stepping into the entryway. It lacks a feeling of... well, being lived in, really. Diego doesn't spend much time here, even though it is beautiful. He moves to head down the side hall to his lab.

Kevin puts the stolen object, whatever it maybe, it feels sort of like a pen, into his own pocket as he follows Diego down. He looks around the home, humming, “All the space for just one person? oh, the view is amazing!” is distracted by the windows.

"it is quite the view." Diego disappears into the door, gone for only a half minute as he locks the bottle up before coming back out

Kevin gets a peak of his newly acquired pen while Diego is gone and grins at him when he returns, "I love your penthouse. It could use some color though."

it has Diego's name embossed in gold on it.  
Diego smiles, moving back over to Kevin, "I must admit that I do not spend much time up here, except to sleep."  
Kevin loves this pen.  
Kevin hums, "That's a shame. Though you are so busy. I understand."

Diego nods with a smile, "Yes, it sits empty most of the time." hint hint, no one there with him.

Kevin hums, looking out the window, "No woman to give it a warm touch?"

Diego snorts, "No. definitely not. Women are... serpents." makes a face at the very thought

Kevin snickers, turning around to grin at Diego, "I wouldn't know."

"They are fun for a fling, but not for more than that." Diego gives him a smile, "Shall we be off?"

Kevin nods, going to Diego's side, absently wondering if that's all Diego likes are flings. oh well. he has his jewelry, handkerchief, and now a pen. he'd have to see what else he could get out of those pockets.

and perhaps under the pockets?. THey take the elevator down, then start the walk to the station

ooh.  
Kevin would walk quietly, hand in his pocket, playing with the pen he stole. when they arrive he smiles up at Diego, "Thank you for escorting me. I had a wonderful lunch."

"You are welcome. THankyou for everything you have shared with me today." hums

Kevin grins, batting his eyes, "Oh, I'll share anything you want with you, Diego`'

Diego gains a bit of color on his cheeks at this, giving Kevin a smile, "Why thank you, Kevin." Clears his throat "I look forwards to hearing your show tonight."   
awkward scientist in the face of such obvious flirting, Diego kicking himself inside

Kevin tries not to sigh nodding, "Good bye, Diego."and turns to go into the station.

a hand reaches out to catch Kevin's hand. When Kevin turns back, Diego brings it up to kiss the hand, bowing a bit, eyes looking up at Kevin. His lips linger, for just a moment, before he straightens, turns, and heads down the street at an efficient pace.

Kevin's mouth opens and he blinks, watching Diego go down the street. Diego is long gone by the time Kevin's brain turns back on and he grins and screams, going to tell stacie IMMEDIATELY

Stacie screams and bounces with him, doing a happy dance for Kevin. "I told you! He's so commanding, but in matters of love, he's still just an awkward scientist. he's been courting you all this time with those gifts!”

Diego goes home and barks orders at people before sitting in his office and rubbing his face before staring long and hard out the window


	2. A Real First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they make some progress in their relationship! Much sooner that Carlos and Cecil! But something is holding Kevin back from going all the way..

later that week Kevin would come by on official business to do an interview with Diego for his show.  
that's when he steals the sunglasses.

Diego blinks, but does the interview, trying to act absolutely not a single inch different from when he had before. Focusing on business, the strex way, so he wouldn't be distracted by how pretty Kevin is. like carlos going on and on about science and not really listening to cecil, except Diego is much more polite than that

Diego is better at feigning social interaction.  
Kevin is proud of the interview, and even more proud of the stolen sunglasses, wearing them the next monday with a dress to their usual lunch time.

Yes, yes he is Diego comments on how nice Kevin looks, but his eyes are tracing the line of his body totally not noticing in the slightest that they're his sunglasses 

Kevin poses for Diego, getting more and more confident in his body as he wears clothes each day and leaves the station to interact with humans. He especially loves putting on dresses and has bought a few new pairs of heels and he's pierced his ears again for all his sacrifices. He's hoping Diego would notice the glasses, but is surprised he never does, not even over the next few visits Kevin wears them over the next few weeks  
To his credit, Diego notices that Kevin wears the jewelry he sends. and the dresses and the heels. Those all get compliments. but the glasses totally elude him 

Diego is adorable.  
In retaliation Kevin steals more items right from under Diego's nose, and has a box in his basement bedroom full of pins, tie clips, cuff links, and handkerchiefs.  
Kevin loves his little tokens of Diego and believes that's all he's ever going to get of precious Diego's heart.

hm. I think Diego would start inviting Kevin to an evening meal at a restaurant every now and then, cleared of all the people. after one, around month 5, Diego leans in as he's dropping him off, and gives him a brief kiss, before getting into the car. chaste, brief, then Diego is gone  
I think DIego has been doing extensive research on the sun, and asks kev many questions

Kevin is happy to answer all of Diego’s questions, but usually is answers are flowery and without specific meaning and need further inspection. He’s happy to gather as much light as Diego needs, sometimes the two of them sharing a drink of light. 

Diego sighs at the flowery words, but can’t expect much more from a radio host He quite enjoys the drinks with Kevin.

Kevin makes sure to always dress up for the dinner dates and by the time 5 months have passed, Kevin has his nose, lip, and eyebrow pierced, his ears full of piercings. His dark skin always looks so warm framed by all the gold he wears.  
Kevin flushes a bright grey when he’s kissed, his lips slack in surprise, staring out the window of the door Diego left out of. he has a hand pressed to his mouth the rest of the night, questions and scenarios running through his mind like crazy. of course he talks about on the radio on his show the next afternoon, posing questions to his listeners, like, Have these been dates all along? or is it normal for friends to kiss?He’s all flustered and confused and so so excited and happy but nervous he’ll do something wrong.  
Perhaps this display of random swinging emotions and confusion and doubt are proof that Kevin has not been taking those pills. 

Diego groans upon listening, blushing and barring everyone from visiting, under pain of death. Maybe the pills aren’t working. Maybe Kevin isn’t taking them. Maybe this kind of thing is just so catastrophic on the emotions that the pills are just wiped from the system.  
Maybe he needs to put his balls back on and just ask Kevin on a proper date. He at least seemed excited, as if he liked it. Yes. Diego could do this. He was the successful CEO of a multibillion dollar company. He’s killed many men, and has never submitted to anyone. He’s taken down obstacles much worse than this, closed business deals which would have destroyed lesser men. This was just a simple business venture, except centered in his personal life. It required careful planning, like all ventures, but he was Diego Strex. This was territory he knows.  
And so, the next day (or later in the show, you decide), Diego starts off to the radio station. He chooses to walk because it a nice day, not because he needs to steady his nerves. He’s carrying a bouquet of Kevin’s favorite flowers (sunflowers?), done up with beautiful black paper and wrapped up in a golden bow.  
If it is today, perhaps Kevin had been too busy pondering the kiss to spend much time talking about the herd of giants which had wandered into town. 10 ft tall and angry, they are dead set on eating anyone they come across in the streets. Diego is about a block and a half from the station when a group of 4 of them come stomping down the road. Diego is quite use to people running by screaming, so the rest hadn’t phased him too much, especially since it wasn’t until now that the giants came into view. But when he sees 4, Diego lets out a pained sigh, examining his options. Running wasn’t one, obviously, as he watches their current target easily be scooped up. No no, that simply wouldn’t do. And so Diego moves over, leaning the flowers up against a doorway, in a corner so they're safe. By this time, the giants have noticed him.  
Diego draws out his favorite gun, a Magnum. Bigger, heavier bullets, slower to fire, but this is the perfect situation for needing the extra power. the other hand draws out a standard 45. Well, standard for a gold and black gun with beautiful designs all over it. Diego just waits then, until they get closer, and one smirks, reaching down.  
Diego dodges to the side, then in, between the legs of the giant. Two shots of the .45 go into the back of the kneecap, causing the giant to scream and go down thrashing. Diego manages to to right to the next one and shoot once in the knee, once in the groin before they know what’s hit them. He dodges a grab from its compatriot, having to jump the arm that’s swinging for him. He dives behind the first giant he took down, and when it turns its head to look at him, he shoots it with the magnum, right between the eyes.  
This pause allows Diego to get swiped at, but the grip is impeded by Diego being pressed against the dead giant. Diego hisses, bringing the gun up and puts two of the bigger bullets through one of the eyes of the giant. He has to crawl to avoid getting crushed by this one coming down. Its this crawling that allows the last standing giant to grab hold of Diego, squeezing his ribs and abdomen hard as he pulls him up. Diego groans, the arm with the bigger gun pinned in the hold. As he’s being brought to the gaping maw of teeth, he swears, bring the 45 up and delivering the last of the case into one eye. This just makes it angry, but Diego is able to shove off his face before it can quite bite his leg off, and frees his other arm to deliver the killing blow with the magnum. The giant thankfully falls backwards, Diego wincing as he hits half ground, half body. He gets up slowly, bleeding a bit from a gash on his leg, and with an extremely sore abdomen. he retrieves the dropped 45, then limps over to the last giant, a slow, purposeful limp, as he reloads the gun. The giant tries to thrash, crawl away, but Diego snorts, then delivers 6 bullets into his head. Blood fountains out, giving Diego a few good splashes on his suit.  
He studies the bodies for a few minutes just to make sure, then places his gun back into his breast pocket. Diego runs a hand through his hair, smoothing it out, his own blood and some of the giant’s helping on one side. Little flecks of blood splatter his face, but Diego ignores them. He cooly goes to retrieve his flowers, then begins a slow walk the remaining block to the station. Probably getting there for the weather 

Kevin had only just begun his reporting on the giants, usinging his second sight. He sees the giants approach Diego and Kevin wonders on the flowers for a moment before he realizes Diego is spotted by the giants. He talks about how brave and strong Diego is, retelling the story of such an amazing battle to the radio. But he’s mood falls as Diego is picked up and Kevin is panicking as Diego is brought closer to the giant’s mouth. He’s in tears even as Diego manages to get out the 45 and the giant falls. He tells the listener his Diego is sooo strong and sooo brave. Painting a gorgeous picture of how Diego finishes off the giant and goes to retrieve the gorgeous flowers. He realizes Diego is at the station and gives his listeners the weather before he runs out of the booth, tears still staining his face. He runs to Diego, attacking him with a hug, clinging tight to him as he cries in relief. 

Diego oophs, surprised, but wraps his arms around Kevin. Trying not to wince at the excruciating pain as he rubs his back with one hand, flowers still in the other. “Its alright Kevin. I’m alright.” kinda stunned and doesn’t know what to say, and doesn't want to ask Kev to hug a little less tightly on his bruised ribs. resting his head on Kevin’s as he takes slow, measured breaths poor Diego

Kevin nuzzles his neck, taking in Diego’s wonderful scent and the sound of his heart, “Diegooo… I was scared… I thought I might not reach you in time… oh.. oh those horrid creatures!” Now, how did Kevin already know what had happened as if he was witness to it.? Kevin pulls back, gently pulling Diego into the radio station, “I have some sunlight, come to my room.” leads Diego along to the basement door. Kevin bites the palm of his free hand when they get close to the door, black blood filling his palm. He uses that hand to open the the door and carefully leads Diego down the steps, helping him since he has that limp. No one but Kevin has ever been past that door.  
At the bottom of the steps the whole room can be seen. The room is full of shelves and cabinets. Kevin has so many books lining all of the shelves. He leads Diego to a cabinet near the huge fluffy bed covered in innumerable blankets and pillows, a big nest. the is another door near by which must be the bathroom and sliding doors which must be a closet. he opens the cabinet and inside are ten various sized bottles of liquid sun. Kevin picks one and takes the top off, offering it to Diego, “Drink.” 

Diego leaves a trail of a few drops of blood every step or so as they go down the stairs and along the floor. Diego takes it without hesitation and takes a long draught, groaning in relief as he feels it warm him up, healing. His knees go a little weak and shaky at the sudden relief. The bottle is downed in one go, and when he brings it down, licking his lips, kevin gets a wonderful warm smile. “Thankyou.” He can feel the heat and relief spreading through him as the healing starts, and while he has questions about how Kevin knows, they can wait a few minutes. the bouquet comes up between them, still perfect, though with a little bit of Diego’s blood having dripped on it. He raises an eyebrow as he smiles, offering the flowers. 

Kevin smiles softly, opening his mouth to reply to the thank you but pauses when the flowers appear before him. He blinks at them, then up at Diego and back at the flowers, in his opinion the blood makes them more beautiful, more personal. “I...” he has to clear his throat, “They’re.. for me?” gently raises his hands but he can’t quite make them touch the flowers yet. 

“Yes. I... I know they are your favorite.” Diego swallows, forcing his nerves down. “Kevin, I... would like to invite you, that is, well... On a proper date.” Hands are steady, flowers are there, outfit is bloodied, but Kevin never minded that. Now if he’d just... react 

Kevin makes eye contact with Diego, his eyes wide in disbelief. his hands warps around Diego’s on the flowers as a wide grin breaks his face, and Diego has never seen him this happy, this full of bliss, “Diego... I.. I would be honored...” 

A slow grin spreads across Diego’s face, the knots in his stomach unwinding. “Excellent.” its almost a sigh of relief. Diego can’t help but lean forwards and press a soft kiss to that grin, careful not to squish the flowers.

Kevin melts under the kiss,carefully returning the gentle pressure, his own heart pounding like crazy! Oh he can't wait to tell everyone he'll have to tell... HIS LISTENERS!! He yelps pulling back from the kiss, panic in his eyes, "My SHOW! The weather! Ah! D-Diego! You rest, I'll.. i'll be right back!" he gestures to the bed before he's yelling as he runs back up the stairs, lucky he's barefoot. 

Diego blinks, then chuckles, grinning as he watches him go. He moves to sit on the bed as directed, though I don't think anyone can sit on a nest and look dignified he sets the flowers next to him, if Kevin didn't snag them, then moves to take off his suit coat, to inspect the damage

Kevin was in too much of a panic to take the flowers. All Diego can do is enjoy how wonderfully comfy that nest is.  
Kevin would return in about 20 minutes, the door creaking open and shut and Kevin careful comes down the stairs. He relaxes when he spots Diego, as if he'd been scared diego would have left. He walks over to Diego, looking nervous, but grinning, "My show is done...."

Diego has slipped off his patent leather shoes, because one is full of blood and you know that wet sock feeling? "I'm sorry to have distracted you from it. I meant to catch you afterwards." Diego smiles, looking... well, relaxed, more so than normal, with just the dress shirt and tie and vest, hair a little ruffled, parts dried with blood. Black eyes gazing fondly at Kevin

Kevin shakes his head, spotting the flowers and going to pick them up and put them in a better place. "It's the fault of those awful giants."

Diego would watch Kevin, a short pause before, "... How did you know I'd been attacked by them? I'd only just arrived, no one could have told you..."

Kevin looks over from where he was putting the flowers in an empty jar, "Huh? oh! oh.. well, you know, I was broadcasting."

"... yes... how does that explain things?" Diego is admiring the lines of Kevin's back and ass before he turns

the dress he happens to be wearing today does wonders for those lines. Kevin shrugs, "It's how I got news while I was kept here in the station. I still need it to get the most in depth stories, but it's wonderful to have my interviews to supplement."

... "So... you... see things while you're broadcasting? As in, second sight?" Diego tilts his head s he asks

Kevin grins, walking back over to the bed, "Yes. I can expand my vision to be able to see our cute city."

"THats... amazing. " Diego's eyebrows are up pondering the possibilities. "Now wonder your stories are so indepth...'

Kevin chuckles nodding, "Thank you. I work very hard to get every detail." moves to gently sit next to diego on the bed, smoothing his dress over his butt as he sits so it doesn't wrinkle,"but I think we were talking about something else a little bit ago?"

"You are right, of course. I do believe we were in the middle of something." Diego's smile widens, hand coming up to gently touch Kevin's cheek to turn the head a bit more towards him as he leans in to kiss Kevin again.  
Kevin gasps at the touch and melts right into the kiss, carefully returning the pressure against his lips as he leans forward into Diego's touch.

Diego Makes a soft sound, other hand resting on Kevin's thigh. Giving Kevin a good long kiss before he breaks, panting a little, heart racing a bit even from the chaste kiss

Kevin licks his lips as they part, his face hot with his grey blush and the stupid huge grin hurting his cheeks, "are... are you my boyfriend now...?"

"I... would very much like to be, if you would like." A flush is spreading more on Diego's cheeks as he lightly brushes their noses together

Kevin snorts and gasps, lifting a hand to cover his own nose after such a horrid sound left his mouth, "o-oh! ugh.. " embarrassed 

Diego snorts a laugh as he grins, trying not to make Kevin feel bad, but... "You're adorable." chuckle coming out in the tone

Kevin blinks, lowering his hands, "You think I'm cute?"

Diego blinks, caught off guard as he tilts his head a bit, "Of course. I thought I had made that clear... " diego's color goes up. He's terrible at these sorts of things, he should have been more obvious, more forward.

Kevin giggles, "I'm going to have to kiss you again...." he leans in.

"Do it all you'd like..." Diego mummers before their lips meet.

Kevin hums as their lips press together, his hand coming up to touch Diego's neck

Diego keeps it chaste, letting Kevin touch. his hand moving to cup Kevin's cheek, thumb stroking it gently

When the kiss breaks, kevin grins wide, keeping their noses touching. he can't believe this is really happening!!

Diego would agree with him on that one. His other hand moves to tuck a piece of Kevin's hair behind his ear, gently. "You are so beautiful." he sighs, love in his eyes

Oh and that dark hair is so soft and his skin so warm. Kevin gulps, nodding dumbly, leaning back in for another kiss since his throat is useless for words.

the fingers can't help but thread more into the soft hair, Diego letting out a soft moan at the feeling. his tongue comes out, asking for a taste of sweet Kevin

Kevin's hair is in a loose braid, easily falling apart if Diego pulls his hand through it. Kevin jumps lightly at the touch of Diego's tongue and then immediatly is parting his lips to accept it.

Diego makes a pleased noise as the tongue goes in, careful of the teeth as it wants to make a friend. His hand can't resist slowly running his hand through the hair, undoing the braid as it goes through

Kevin melts against Diego, his hand on Diego's neck tightening its grip as the other hand comes up to rest on Diego's chest. Kevin's tongue gently greets its guest and shows him around his home. 

Diego's tongue compliments the taste with a soft moan, fingers lost in Kevin's perfect hair. He breaks the kiss only to pant for air, much more flushed now, pupils a bit dilated

Kevin grins, panting for air as well, "You.. you are a wonderful kisser."

"I only compliment your skills, mr dear Kevin." hums, grin flirty, "and you taste divine."

Kevin giggles, leaning to hide his face in Diego's neck, "Oh! You!"

Diego smirks, pressing a kiss to the top of Kevin's head as his hand slide around his waist from his face, holding him close. Getting a deep breath of the scent of his hair

Kevin in turn is absorbing diego's scent, memorizing it and how warm Diego feels against him. ooohhh Diego is perfect.until suddenly, Kevin's stomach growls for dinner.

Diego hears it, then chuckles, turning his head to look down at Kevin, "Might I take you on that date, now?" knows he's probably not helping the hunger 

Kevin perks, "oh! Oh yes, dinner would be lovely. but.. how do you feel?" worried about the progress of the sunlight on diego's wounds. his hands sliding down Diego's torso to gently prod him

Diego smiles, hand moving up to cover Kevin's. "Much better, almost good as new. I think its just some bruising that is left." the gash on his head is healed, as is his leg, though its a little bruised. The ribs are tender, but considering the bruising that was there before, DIego is pleased 

Kevin nods, grinning, "I was so worried about you... I'm glad my light helped."

"It more then helped. I would have been in pain for quite a while without it." Diego leans forwards and presses a soft kiss to his lips, "Thank you."

kevin melts, giggling softly, "Anything for you."

"Now then. Dinner?" Diego gives a smirk that is so suave.

Kevin pulls back and nods, excited.  
Diego moves to get up, hands still staying on Kevin, no wanting to leave, when then looks down, humming at his shoes and making a face. "Perhaps we should eat in..." 

Kevin laughs, "I could make something in the kitchen."

Diego raises an eyebrow, "I did not know you cooked." smiles

I can't guarantee the quality, just the fact that I have attempted to prepare it for you." grins wide, "You can rest here and I'll bring you dinner."

Diego moves to sit again at this, "Alright. I must say, you are a much prettier cook then I am use to." Diego flirting with him openly now.

Kevin grins, laughing and gently pushing Diego into the bed as he stands up, "You're going to spoil me with such words."

"I aim to spoil you." diego leans back on his hands as he looks up at Kevin, relaxed and openly admiring him.

Kevin bites his lower lip, excitement running through him, "Oh... oh I look forward to it..." his voice having dropped in tone. He gives Diego's cheek another soft touch before turning to go upstairs.

Diego watches him go, admiring his legs and ass. He sighs, pondering a moment before taking out his phone. Doing business, reassuring his employees, etc. When kevin comes back down DIego is sitting crosslegged, having loosened his tie a bit, and is writing in his science notebook. Ponderances about eh second sight.

kevin is carefully balancing a tray with two plates. He comes over to the bed, presenting Diego with the tray. on both plates is chicken rice and vegetables, just on one the chicken is raw but it's been seasoned the same as the other. it's a beautiful plate, nice and colorful.

Diego looks up at the footsteps and his eyebrows go up, "Oh, I'm impressed. I think I may be able to compliment you on more than your effort in this meal, Kevin." Calling Kevin modest.

Kevin giggles,sitting on the bed and giving diego a fork, "oh Diego, just eat!"

Diego grins wide, taking the fork and the plate, beginning to cut it up with the fork. Loving that giggle full of teeth. "Do you often prepare meals for yourself?" asks. Kevin knows what he means 

Kevin nods, swallowing his current mouthful, "I wouldn't eat if I didn't!" diego would find the meat is cooked perfectly.

Diego smiles, and hums as he tastes it. "Do you ever eat it cooked? You must, this is... perfect…” impressed Can't cook to save his life

Kevin blinks shrugging and looking bashful, "i could.. but I prefer it raw. cooking boils away the blood. but I cooked yours by scent."

"Your sense of smell must be amazing then…” Diego looks up, giving Kevin a warm smile. "You never cease to be fascinating, Kevin.'

Kevin giggles, bashful as he carefully eats.

they have small talk then, as they eat?. Diego almost a comical sight sitting crosslegged on the bed, back straight (slouching is rude)

Kevin is sitting straight too, since he’s in diego’s presence. when they finish eating Kevin puts the tray on the floor and moves to sit close to Diego, “Can we continue from earlier now.?” wants kisses.

Diego moves to wrap an arm around Kevin, humming, “Of course.” leans closer to connect their mouths.

Kevin grins wide and wraps his arms around Diego’s shoulders as they lean in close. Kevin’s tongue is very enthusiastic about its new friend. As they kiss, kevin melts into a puddle of goo and presses closer to Diego, almost in Diego’s lap. 

Diego’s tongue finds the excitement contagious. His other hand moves to his side, holding kevin close, and not minding the fact that he’s nearly in his lap. Whent hey break for air, Diego rests his forehead to Kevin’s, panting.

Kevin giggles through his panting, bumping their noses together, “Are.. are you going to stay here with me tonight? I should monitor your wounds.” 

Diego hums with a grin, “Well, when presented in that way, it seems a necessity.’ Too high on good feelings to listen to the awkward twist in his stomach. “I will need to inform my secretary so they don't come looking for me.”

Kevin nods, “of course! I should probably clean up for bed. You are welcome to make yourself completely at home here.”

“Thank you Kevin.” punctuates this with a kiss, “That is very kind of you.”

Kevin nods, “make your phone call.” gives Diego a last kiss before he stands and goes into the bathroom to wash up. when he comes back out he’s only in just an oversized t shirt. and he’s taken off some of his gold, but left some in his ears, nose, and eyebrow.

Diego makes his call, just finishing when Kevin comes out. He can’t help but smile and melt a bit at the sight of adorable kevin in a huge tshirt. “Might I use your washroom?” asks as he stands.

Kevin nods, “of course! do you need to borrow any clothing maybe?” hums, “But everything I have may be too small…” 

“I think I shall be all right, thank you.” agrees with the too small diagnosis. He moves to head into the washroom. When he comes out, Diego has lost his layers. He’s wearing a white undershirt and boxers, mostly unstained by blood. A washcloth has wiped the rest off him, and after inspecting the bruises, diego had stuck his head under the faucet to get out the blood. So his hair is slicked back, but is losing form without the usual gel.  
the bathroom is large with even a huge tub.  
Kevin is sitting in the bed under the covers and giggles at the sight of Diego so dressed down and hair messy.

Diego is impressed with the amenities provided kevin.  
Diego gives a half grin, “And what’s so funny?” he knows what’s funny. he walks over, then moves to crawl in the side of the bed, which in no way can he make look dignified

Kevin just laughs more, grabbing diego and helping pull him into bed, “You are!” he fluffs the blankets around them and curls up on top of Diego, nuzzling him once they’re settled.

Diego chuckles, arm curled around Kevin, holding him close. he presses a kiss to the top of his head, letting out a nice sigh. “... kevin?”

kevin nuzzles into Diego’s chest, “hmm?” he looks up at Diego from his spot on Diego’s chest, his gold eyes sleepy and full of love.

“... Thank you for letting me stay over.” he presses a kiss to kevin’s forehead, loving the sleepy look on kevin’s face, adding it to the list of things he enjoys about kevin

Kevin giggles, pressing his nose into Diego’s neck, the hand on diego’s chest gripping his shirt, “I should modify the spells on my door so you can enter. I’d just need a drop of your blood.” sighs softly, “Then you can come visit me whenever you like! You just need a little blood on your hand when you turn the knob.”

"In the morning, perhaps." Diego stifles a yawn in Kevin's hair

Kevin hums his agreement nuzzling back into diego's chest

and they sleep? Surprisingly peacefully.

oh yes. In the morning Diego would wake with Kevin sprawled out on top of him, drooling on his shoulder.

Diego wakes, blinking and disoriented for a moment... This wasn't his bed... there shouldn't be anyone- oh. Oh... He can't help but smile, repressing a light chuckle as he nuzzles Kevin's head and puts a kiss there. OH... yes, this was... this was perfect..

Kevin hums licking his lips and nuzzling more into Diego, resisting waking up.

Diego pets his back, fingers twirled in the hair. Taking a morning to stay in bed late which is usually against his policy

this morning is very special.  
Kevin slowly wakes, blinking up at Diego and grinning, very pleased. his hair is a mess. "Dieegooo."  
"Goodmorning, Kevin." diego can't resist running his hands through to straight int  
Diego can easily fix Kevin's hair. Kevin hums, leaning up to press his face against Diego's neck, so happy!!  
when hes done, DIego presses kisses to Kevin's head.

Kevin hums and mumbles intro diego's neck, "I must still be dreaming...." yawns.

"No, but I could pinch you if you'd like to check. hand slides down kevin's back, and gives the butt a pinch.  
Kevin's t-shirt had ridden up his stomach in the night so Diego would get a good pinch of the soft panties. Kevin yelps and jumps, laughing, "Diego!"

"See? you are obviously not dreaming." hand pats the butt, suddenly very interested in the panties, moving to get a kiss off the grin.

Kevin giggles as they kiss, and when they break he purrs, "I love your hands."

Diego flushes at this, '... why?" adorable

Kevin laughs, arching his hips to press his butt into Diego's hand, "Now, I know you're a genious...."

Diego blushes at the encouraging, fingers cupping the ass, unable to help tracing the line of the panties as he flushes harder. "Oh... well... It is scientifically impossible to resist touching a butt that cute." 

Kevin laughs, "Kiss me, you ridiculous man." purrs before pressing their lips together

Diego complies to keep himself quiet kissing kevin lovingly, wanting into that mouth

kevin happily let's diego in, moaning softly at the wonderful feeling of Diego's tongue and hands working together.

Diego squeezes a bit at the moan, letting off one himself

Kevin breaks the kiss to pant softly, pulling back from Diego, mostly his hips moving the furthest away, "Oh wow! We'll never leave the bed like this." grinning wide, his cheeks hot with grey blush.

Diego is surprised, but Kevin seems ok. And he wants to respect his boundaries. Plus, dating first. He doesn't want to screw this one up. Business plan Diego, this is not something for the scientific method. That ends mostly in disaster.  
"Yes, we don't seem to be getting anywhere do we." Diego grins, a little goofy and rumpled, face hot and red.

Kevin purrs, his voice deep and luscious, "ooh, we're going somewhere alright. headed there at light speed! but..."looks away, blushing, "..I'm not sure if i'm ready to go there yet...you.. you understand, don't you? it's just.. it's been awhile."

Diego softens, hand coming up to cup Kevin's cheek. "I completely understand." Gives Kevin a soft smile. "I want to do this right." presses a soft kiss to his lips  
Kevin hums, whispering softly as they part, "you're too perfect for me..."

Diego chuckles, "You are perfect for me." counters, suave!

oh so very. Kevin giggles, "We haven't even gone on a date yet..." grins, melting.

"I will make sure to correct that shortly."Diego gives him a grin and a wink  
Kevin giggles, grabbing a pillow and putting it over Diego's face, "Stop it! You're going to make my heart burst!!"

Diego laughs loudly under the pillow. "Not scientifically possible under these conditions!" gets through muffledly these conditions? Diego 

Kevin moves up on his knees and lifts the pillow, grinning down at Diego, "In conditions very much like these..."

"Oh? have you done... scientific studies?." purrs it, arm going around Kevin's shoulders and rolling so he's over Kevin 

Kevin gasps, giggling from his new spot under Diego, "nooooo... but I think I will soon."

"I will look forwards to reading the papers." comes a huge grin. Kevin seeing the science geek that is usually hidden under the businessman.

Kevin giggles, "Diego! you're such a nerd! Kiss me."

Diego blushes, but kisses Kevin with his big grin, wanting to taste his mouth again

Kevin returns the kiss, slow and deep as his hands come up to cup Diego's face  
Diego breaks for air, panting and giving Kevin a soft smile, bumping their noses together, "We should get going."

Kevin whines, wiggling under Diego, "Are we going to go on that date soon at least?"

"tonight, if you're free." chuckle in his voice, grinning a bit at the connotation Free, kevin free.... yah diego is secretly a nerd

dddiiieeeggooooo  
Kevin giggles, grinning wide, "I'm Kevin Free!"

the grin is huge, "Excellent. Tonight at 6 then." and then he kisses Kevin again, loving him more.

kevin nods, his hands sliding up to grip that wonderful dark hair, "I can't wait to dress up for you."

"I will wait impatiently for the sight," hums in a deeper tone.

Kevin grins, nodding, "Let's make sure to add you to the spells on my door before you leave first."  
Diego nods, moving to sit up and help Kev up.

Kevin takes the help and moves to get out of bed. those bare legs look so lovely covered in those tattoos and as Kevin crawls to get off, diego might catch a glimpse of dark blue bum.

Diego's are drawn as if by a magnet to the dark blue, having trailed up the legs first. he lets out a sigh before moving to get up and stretch

oh yes. i'm sure those panties are going to haunt poor Diego.  
Kevin tugs down his shirt and pads off into the restroom. when he comes back out he has on shorts under the tshirt and his hair is tied up in a messy ponytail.

oh yes.  
Diego is back in his dress slacks and top, working on his tie.

Kevin comes over, putting his hands over diego's, "May I tie it for you?"

Diego blinks and smiles, "Thank you." removes his hands so kevin can.

Kevin hums happily and twists the tie into an eldredge knot. kevin pats it, grinning up at diego. "there."

Diego looks down and smiles, "Thankyou Kevin." leans forwards to give a kiss in thanks

Kevin returns the kiss, before he leans down to grab Diego's shoes and grins as he tugs him up the stairs, "oh, I should feed you too before you leave! would you like some bacon and eggs?"

Diego's stomach growls at the thought, "Please." suit coat hung over his arm as he follows in just socks

Kevin pulls him along with a loose hold on his tie but at the top of the stairs he pauses at the shut door. he lets go of diego and lifts his hand to his mouth, his sharp teeth cutting open his finger. He draws some swirls on the door with his black blood before it glows and then intricate designs in the door that were before invisible now glow bright. Kevin grins and holds his hand out for Diego's. "Your hand please. I just need a touch of blood."

Diego raises his eyebrows, trying to memorize the designs as he offers his hand, "Is it a spell, then?”

The designs are probably far too complex for Diego to remember completely. Kevin nods, gently taking Diego's hand, "Yes. It's powered by my energy. It keeps me safe.. And with your blood added, you'll just need to cut a finger and spread it over your palm, if you don't want to cut your palm, before you touch the handle to open this door." lifts hand to his mouth and bites a finger with those sharp teeth, squeezing gently to make sure there is enough blood before he pushes diego to touch the door. The symbols turn from a white glow to red as it accepts the blood and then fades away completely. Kevin hums happily and brings diego's hand back to his mouth to suck the bleeding finger gently.

Diego tries, for science. His thumb moves to trace Kevin's bottom lip, and is surprisingly turned on by kevin sucking his blood, adding that new thing to the list 

Kevin sucks softly, opening his eyes to look up at Diego as he licks the wound gently before letting his finger slip free. Diego will find the wound is sealed, only a red line where it was.

Diego blinks, looking at it, then up at Kevin with a smile, "Thank you." moves to press a kiss to that mouth.

Kevin grins, giddy as they kiss. When they part kevin is blushing. "The station should be empty."

"Breakfast then?" moves to open the door with one hand and slide his arm around Kevin's waist with the other.

Kevin giggles and nods, walking with diego down to the kitchen where Kevin makes them bacon and eggs, kevin even eats the bacon cooked! he doesn't like just pure fat raw he explains.

Diego chuckles at that, he can't blame him. Plus bacon is the exception to all Rules. after breakfast, Diego would help clean up, then puts on his shoes.

Kevin is grateful for his help and gives him a kiss goodbye at the front door of the station.

Diego makes it long and is sad to leave it, giving him a smile afterwards, "I will pick you up after your show."

Kevin nods, blushing, "I'll see you then."

Diego can't help but lean, steal a quick chaste kiss, then turns with a wave and heads for the car.  
Stacie is just getting to work, and raises her eyebrows at seeing the CEO leave Kevin in such a state. when the car is gone, she moves to go to the door, grinning so wide

Kevin must look the part in just his sleeping clothes and his hair pulled back all messy. He returns his grin, "Good morning, Stacie!!"

"Good morning, though it looks like you're having a great morning, Kevin." giggle in her voice

Kevin bounces, not realizing exactly how much this situation implies. "Yes! Yes! Diego asked me out!! We're going on a date tonight!" gasps, "Ooohh my goood what am I going to wear?!?"

"More than you're wearing now!" she giggles, "Or does he like you in nothing already? did he really sleep over!?!?"

Kevin blinks, pulling on his shirt self consciously, "He did! He was hurt from his fight with the giants. I mostly healed him, but he needed to rest."

Stacie's grin softens to a smile, "Oh Kevin, you're so good. Lets go inside and gossip to me about it?" 

Kevin nods, leading her back inside to the kitchen to make coffee. "it was all very romantic! I healed him, and he gave me the most gorgeous flowers and asked me on a date! Oh he's really my boyfriend!!"

"I'm so happy for you Kevin! Oh, we'll have to dress you up perfect for your date!" and would start humming about what to wear with kev. work forgotten 

they still have a few hours. Kevin would bring up all his dresses and they pick one out with some shoes and kevin puts them on with all his jewelry before the show starts.

Stacie helps him look perfect. lending some lipstick and doing makeup if Kev agrees to it. And at the end of the show Diego appears outside the window, all cleaned up, and in a fresh suit, though his tie is the same one from this morning, with kevin's knot. Holding a new bouquet and a little gift.

Kevin agrees and feels gorgeous afterwards. I'm sure at some point it came up in conversation and Kevin blushed as he clarified nothing happened between them in bed.

yes. Stacie had giggled and said DIego is such a gentlemen and Kev is a sweetie, kissing his cheek. she makes him perfect and gives him a good luck speech before his show, squealing like girlfriends

Kevin happily squeals with her and does a fantastic show full of pep and cheer and enthusiasm.  
Diego smiles at al the pep, loving to listen to Kev.

kevin is wearing a knee length yellow dress with black tights and orange heels(that are new!) and a little white fur jacket. He grins wide at the sight of Diego in the window, purring a delicious good evening to his listeners before he snaps off the switch and pops up to his feet, gently checking his braid with his fingers as he walks over to the door to let diego in.  
Diego smiles, moving into the booth as he presents Kev with the flowers, "You look... phenomenal..." Diego is impressed  
Kevin giggles, taking the flowers lifting them to press against his cheek, "Diego! You look wonderful too."

Diego smiles, "Thank you, Kevin." leaning forward to give him a soft kiss. "Shall we get going, then?'

Kevin nods, "Let me put these in a vase... " he turns, "Intern danny! Danny! Could you get me a vase and water?!"

Danny looks up with his large grin, nods, going off. he comes back with a clear vase filled halfway with water.  
diego spends the time asking how his day went.

Kevin grins and giggles, telling diego his day is just perfect.

and while he is, Diego is playing with a box. moving to hand it to him afterwards, "I um, well I thought this was appropriate since this is our official first date."

diego is so cute. a perfect carlos double.  
Kevin hums, gently putting his hands over Diego's on the gift, "A gift for me?"

I try  
Diego nods, moving to help open the box since their hands are on it together. Its a jewelry box, and inside is a necklace MUCH nicer than the others Kevin has goten, and that's saying something. This is gold, with little fiery gems embedded all along its length. Gold twirled around the gems, looking like a lovely fire. here is a central gathering, where the gems are larger, forming a sun about the size of a quarter.

Kevin gasps audibly, gently picking the necklace from it's case, "o-oh.. oh Diego...." in love as he gazes over each detail of all the gems.

Diego grins, relaxing, "You like it?" lowering the box as the necklace is taken from it

Kevin shakes his head, biting his lip as he look up at Diego, "more than like, Diego! I'm so far from like and deep into love that it hurts! Oh... Diego it's gorgeous! put it on me?" bats his eyes in question, offering the necklace to diego

Diego grins wide at this, moving to take it and help out it on Kevin, "I had them make it for you a while ago... in case you did want to date..." Deigo designed it... he's been WANTING to ask kev out.

Kevin helps moves his hair out of diego's way, "Deigo.. I've wanted to date you since you came in here 5 months ago!" tilts his head as he considers, "Well, first was eat, then it was date." 

Diego chuckles, blushing, "Yes, an understandable order. I've been, um...." moves to fasten the clasp, "a bit.. I'm not very good at this..." waves a hand vaguely

Kevin chuckles, "well, now that I know we're on the same page, I'll gladly help you along." purrs in those beautiful tones.

"You are too kind." turns Kev around and melts at the sight of him in the necklace. the intern gets back at that time with the vase

the gems look perfect against Kevin's dark skin and he gives Diego a warm smile before he turns it to the intern, "oh, thank you danny." gently takes the vase and takes it to his desk to put the flowers in it.

Danny nods, mummering a welcome before leaving. Diego watches Kevin, losing the sight of him, trying to stay calm and suave

All kevin sees when he turns back around is that gorgeous serious ceo who's become his best friend. When he returns to Diego's side, he lightly wraps his fingers around Diego's elbow, "let's go."

Diego nods, moving to lay his other hand on Kevin's fingers, escorting him out

Kevin is blushing as Diego puts his hand over his and follows Diego smoothly, even in those high shoes.

Diego opens the door to the car for him, and the car takes them to a very nice restaurant. Which Diego has bought out for the night, so they have it all to themselves

Kevin compliments the restaurant and how gorgeous it is. Diego really knows how to pick places for them.

yes. and there's a little band to play background music. they get the best service, and all Kev's meat is raw.

Kevin is in love with the music and food, and bats his eyes at Diego, flirting with him as they eat. his foot gently bumping Diego's legs under the table.

Diego flirts back, his foot moving to nudge Kev's teasingly, happy to play footsy. afterwards, they get some ice cream, perhaps, and have a nice walk before getting back int he car?

oh yes. Kevin talks and talks and talks, loving the ice cream and the walk, holding onto Diego's arm as they walk. Back in the car he presses up against Diego.

Diego moves his arm around Kevin's waist, turning his head. "DId you like the date?" asks, face close to Kevin's.

Kevin giggles, nervous this close to diego's face, "oh I love it. You really know how to show a man a good time."

Diego grins, glad and relieved, "Oh, excellent." Kevin can hear the relief.

Kevin grins, laying his head on Diego's shoulder, "I really do love spending time with you."

"And I with you... you are very special to me, Kevin..." he presses a kiss to his forehead

Kevin grins, "oh Diego." sighing like a teen girl in love.

Dego smiles, and tilts his head down to get a soft, sweet kiss from kevin, which would slowly deepen

Kevin's heart pounds as the kiss starts and he presses up closer to Diego as it deepens, and if they have enough time, even a leg gets thrown over Diego's lap in effort to get them closer together.

the leg had probably just gone up and over as the car comes to a stop and the driver comes to open the door. Diego's hand had gone to the leg, helping pull it up to get kev closer. His own heart racing as blood pools low, moaning into Kevin's mouth

The driver would probably get an eyeful before Kevin blindly reaches for the door and once he has a grip slams it shut again before crawling up into Diego's lap, his dress hiked up high to accommodate kevin straddling diego's thighs.

The driver's eyes go wide and his grip loosened on the door, so its easy for Kev to slam Diego hums approvingly, hands on Kev's hips to help, tugging them close once Kevin is his lap with a moan.

Kevins hands slide up Diego's shoulders and neck and thread into his hair before gripping tightly, his own lips and teeth biting and tugging, rough with his Diego as he's lost in the passion, but is careful to not draw too much blood when he bites and drags.

Diego moans at the treatment, apparently not having any complaints. His own teeth decide to join into the fun, aiming for a faint taste of Kev. Hands give a squeeze to the plush ass, enjoying the feel of it under his hands

Kevin moans when he can taste his own blood in their mouths and presses his hips back into Diego's hands, giving delicious sounds at particularly wonderful squeezes. Eventually they have to part to get some air and Diego would get a wonderful sight of panting and flush Kevin, completely wrecked. his red lipstick smeared. 

Oh, and the sight is exquisite for Kev as well. what with that lipstick smeared on Diego's lips. Diego pants hard, a sound deep in his throat coming out at the sight of Kev. Desperately and completely attracted to him

Kevin grins, one hand sliding out of Diego's hair to cup his cheek instead, wiping away the lipstick smeared on him with a thumb, "Oh My Perfect Diego..."

Diego grins and presses a kiss to the finger when it gets close. "I would say that you, dear Kevin, are the perfect one." deep hum to it, arousal in his voice

Kevin giggles, "you're just trying to get up my skirt!" Grins wide.

"Does this mean that you are just trying to get into my pants?" retaliates, though that skirt is pretty high already.

oh yes, just a little higher and diego may get good views.  
Kevin giggles more, patting Diego's cheek, "oh, of course my Diego." leans to bump their noses together

Diego laughs a bit, nuzzling a bit in the bump as his hands give another squeeze. "I don't really have any complaints against that."

Kevin hums gently, his smile slowly fading, but not completely, just a gentle soft smile left in place. he opens his mouth to say something, but he's at a loss for words.

Diego senses the mood switch through the hands loosen, one moving up to cup Kevin's cheek. He gives him a soft smile, then a soft kiss. Saying wordlessly that they don't have to do anything

Kevin lets out a sigh, grateful and returns the kiss, "Let's.. let's do this again soon..."

Diego nods, hand moving to brush hair from his face. "Perhaps in a few days? Monday maybe? A morning date?"

Kevin's full grin returns and he nods, "Perfect."  
Diego grins at this, punctuating it with a kiss. "Might I walk you to your door then?."

Kevin nods and reluctantly leaves Diego's lap, perhaps a flash of the floral print panties under the tights before kevin gets his dress fixed.

yes. Diego blushes a bit more at the sight, swallowing hard. Oh Diego, such a gentleman, and yet so desiring of the Kevin. Diego gives a last tug to help Kevin fix himself before following him out of the car the driver has just waited off to the side, not going to bother them again 

Kevin is going to torture this poor man  
Kevin gives a little wave to the driver as he waits for Diego to come out of the car and then instantly hooks himself onto Diego's arm.

oh, he has been since he met him  
Diego smiled, other hand on his arm as he escorts him into the radio station. holding the door for him, and walking him to the basement door.

perfect~  
Kevin keeps up with him and glances into the recording booth through the window as they walk by to see the flowers are still there and gorgeous. when they get to his door he leans to give Diego a gentle kiss.

Diego holds him close, arms around his waist. Letting it stay soft and gentle, brushing their noses together afterwards. "I had a wonderful time tonight."  
Kevin hums, "i look forward to Monday. Good night my Diego."

"Goodnight, my beautiful Kevin." seals it with a last kiss before his hands move down so Kev can step back

Kevin melts, taking that step back as he bites his own finger and goes to open the door, giving him a dopey grin as he goes into his room.  
His heart is all a flutter that night, but he worries about these blockers he’s been hitting when they get to heavy petting... well, it is just a new relationship, surely with time he’ll naturally overcome them.  
But a month later, even with all their dates and heavy make out sessions Kevin finds he’s still hitting a wall when they get to a certain point and he has to retreat and hide from Diego. He’s starting to worry about it, but he doesn't know what is normal, he’s never had a steady relationship before... and not even stacie is sufficient enough for him to go to about this and Diego certainly is out, so he has to keep the worry to himself. 

And Diego has been ever, EVER so patient for Kevin. Much to his own sexual frustration, but that is what masturbation is for. At least Kevin gives him plenty of nice thoughts for that. And so after the month Diego is still wooing Kevin just as much as before. They’re coming back from a lunch date, walking, enjoying the sun, when they are noticed.  
Josephine is out with her crowd of well dressed demons. She’s a short old lady, very much like Josie, with long grey hair all done up in a bun. But her eyes are black as coal. Today, with red irises floating in them. The color changes depending on who is occupying her body . She’s in an old lady dress with a shawl around her shoulders, leaning on her cane. But she nods to the demons, and the move over to approach. “Oh Kevin dear.” she hums to get his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the attempted rape tag....


	3. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those super cliche 3 words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we find that Grandma Josephine has not been the mentor to Kevin that Old Woman Josie has been for Cecil... In other words, we find why Kevin has been holding back from Diego...

Josephine is out with her crowd of well dressed demons. She’s a short old lady, very much like Josie, with long grey hair all done up in a bun. But her eyes are black as coal. Today, with red irises floating in them. The color changes depending on who is occupying her body . She’s in an old lady dress with a shawl around her shoulders, leaning on her cane. But she nods to the demons, and the move over to approach. “Oh Kevin dear.” she hums to get his attention.

Kevin is wearing sandals and a flowy skirt that goes past his calves and a dress shirt with a tie for work.  
He’s grinning up at Diego, all full of love until he hears his name called. He turns his head and stiffens, gripping Diego’s arm tighter, a little too tight, “Grandma Josephine.... I.. I didn't know you were coming out here... today...” Kevin has gone from so happy to straight up scared in less than a second...  
The other demons grin at the sight of Kevin, excited to see him! It’s been so long since they last found him.

“Oh yes dear.” She’s getting close now, and I’m sure they kind of flank around them. “I’m just fortifying the borders around here. But its so wonderful to see you. You never visit anymore.” she frowns, shaking her head sadly. “The demons miss their favorite playmate. Though I see you’ve acquired a new one...” her eyes scan up and down Diego, as if he’s a piece of meat.  
Diego frowns as he feels Kevin tense up scared. Something that could scare Kevin was not something to be trusted. His one arm has Kevin on it, and the other is in a pocket, so its easy to shift it onto his gun filled with blessed bullets. “I don’t think we’ve met before.”  
“Oh no, Dr. Strex. But we do know a lot about you.” she smirks, and its so creepy on the old lady’s face, out of place, and evil

Kevin shakes his head, “I’ve been doing my part, i’m doing my job. You’re supposed to leave me alone. Even Dr. Strex has been helping. I know you've been using all that new energy from the sacrifices. Let me pass.” he’s trying to hold his ground, trying to be brave, but his whole body is starting to shake as he clings to Diego.

Josephine chuckles at this, “Oh Kevin Kevin Kevin. I’m hurt. We’re hurt. You need to learn how to work as a team. I’m sure your cute boyfriend agrees... Maybe he can help us show you how its done.” she glances at the demons.  
Diego has moved the gun out of its holster as they talk, having gently turned their backs so the wall is behind them, since they’re surrounded. “We don’t want any trouble, ma’am. Just be on your way, and nothing untoward has to happen.”  
Josephine's grin is wickeder at this, and the chuckle is deeper. “Oh, let me assure you, Dr. Strex. Something untoward will happen. We've been meaning to welcome you properly to our little town.” and she gives the nods to the others to attack.

Kevin gasps and suddenly all his tentacle tattoos peel off his body, several black tentacles wrapping around Diego and hoisting him high up in the air, he screams at Diego, “Get in the station!! It’s safe there!! Just run!!” and he throws poor diego over the wall of the demons pressing in with their claws, already getting a grip on Kevin even as his free tentacles are trying to push them away. 

Diego makes an unmanly sound as he’s tossed in such an undignified manner, landing in a sprawl. Two demons peel off from the pack to chase after, and Diego gets up and ducks into an alley as he makes a stumbling run. Several gunshots ring out just a few moments later.  
Kevin has other things to worry about. Josephine moves closer, “Oh Kevin, you thought you could avoid us forever? You’ve hurt our feelings.” purrs, her own hands sharpening into claws, and maw opening to reveal sharp teeth

Kevin tries grabbing onto the two demons that go after diego with the tentacles that had thrown Diego, but he may only just give diego a better head start. He whines at Josephine’s words, shaking his head as grey tears well up in his eyes, “no no no... please... not.. not again....” he’s doing his best at fighting off the demons but they are stronger than him and are already tearing apart his clothes and into his skin.

“Oh Kevin... you know that never works.” she moves in to join the fun.  
Diego manages to slow the demons with the blessed bullets. THe demons are PISSED OFF that this meaty little morsel can actually hurt them! But its when diego pulls out his little science book and starts reading off the chants he’d gotten when they’d prepared for invading the town that they scream in pain, the bullets melting forming intricate designs around their forms, curing into and burning flesh. He empties a few more rounds, refills the gun while chanting. Josephine looks up as he two demons, howling in rage, are marched back at gunpoint, Diego murmuring the words. He looks like he got thrown down and clawed across his face, but he’s ok. He changes the chant, and the demons are forced to dart forwards and attack their own kind!   
Josephine screams in rage, and they probably have to drop poor Kevin to deal with possessed demons 

They do drop Kevin, but Kevin is already in terrible shape, torn apart by the claws and teeth, the worst part is that kevin has a hand over his stomach, trying to keep his organs inside.  
The demons focus more on Diego, trying to resists the spell, but they’re all confused and fighting each other, it’s chaos.

Diego ducks in, mummering the refrain to keep them going, and winces at the sight of Kev. He scoops him up, trying to be careful, bridal style. as the straightness, Josephine dives for him, but Diego still has his gun, and shoots her dead between the eyes. she screams in rage, and Diego doesn't stick around to find out what a pissed off demon mistress is like. He keeps muttering until he’s a good block away, then the spell breaks as he runs for their lives A poor intern is just returning from lunch and sees diego running, followed by pissed off and injured demons, and just holds the door open for them, then dives in and secures it Diego slows so he doesn't hit a wall, but goes straight for Kevin’s door, leaving the poor intern

Seals on the door and the walls and floor near the station entrance glow and hiss as the demons hit it. kevin had properly barricaded the station from the demons as a first line of defense.   
Kevin is whimpering and shaking in diego’s arms, arms around his stomach, and sobbing into Diego’s shoulder. His clothes has all been torn off him or left in shreds on his body and soaked in his blood. He’s a mess, and needs sunlight immediately.

Diego looks down at Kevin, whose hands are busy, swears, bundling Kev into one arm so his hand can reach his mouth. The sound he makes as he bites and tears is pained, but it makes blood, and that’s all he cares about. He grips the doorknob, opening it and slamming the door behind him as he takes the stairs 2 at a time. Kevin is laid on the bed, then diego rushes to the cabinet, gathering all the bottles in there into his arms and carrying them to the bed to plop down on it. “Hold on Kevin, I’ve got you. Is going to be alright. Everything will be alright.” he undoes the lid, placing one to Kevin’s lips to get him to drink.

Kevin whines softly in response, a hand coming up to help hold the bottle in place as he chugs down the contents greedily

Once Kevin has a hold on the bottle, Diego lets go to open another. He gently pulls off what’s left of the shreds of clothing, taking the edge of the skin and holding it to the other side as he starts to pour sunlight directly on the marks. he has a steady hand and skill, slowly closing up the wounds. Pushing in organs when needed. Mummering to Kevin that it will be alright as he works. 

Kevin whines as Diego works, needing his words. The organs Diego needs to push back inside are black and gold and in some places oddly shaped or there are extra parts. Between the legs he is different as well, as he is lacking a penis, but it doesn’t quite look like normal female parts either... .But the demons seemed to have been very interested in tearing open his thighs and Kevin is bleeding where one had already started to rape him.

Diego is fascinated, but too worried to be more than that. Once his abdomen is no longer making his insides become outsides, Diego opens another bottle, hands it up to Kev to drink, then gently spreads his legs. Removing what is left of the panties and picking threads from the wounds as he gently works. Keeping up his litany as anger starts to tighten in his chest. How dare they... How DARE they touch his Kevin. Oh, THEY must be the reason for Kevin’s shyness, for his fear... They would pay. So, so much. Diego presses a kiss to a thigh as he gently works the sunlight in, watching Kevin to see if he didn’t want him to touch the genital area. He would just pour it on if there’s a sign

he's grateful for another bottle to drink, but nurses on this one a little slower. He tenses at first with Diego’s touches in such a violated area. but he looks down and keeps his eyes on Diego. it helps to know that It’s Diego touching him, that Diego is spreading the sunlight on him, healing him. he tries to relax, keeping his eyes on Diego as he lets him work. 

Diego has to gently hold open the folds so that he can urge the sunlight to go inwards to the tract, mind trying not to dissect Kevin’s anatomy down here too much. But he does ask, “You... they didn't cut anything off, right? All of you is here?” asks gently, still pouring with exact skill, nudging the sunlight into place

Kevin hums and lifts a hand, checking all his fingers and whines, “Did.. did they take my toes...? I can.. I can feel them I think....” that’s all he can think of what Diego must mean. as he parts the folds a little wider, or a little higher up he would see where there is a small bulge where you and i know those tendrils fold out from.

Diego looks down on one side, then the other, “I see ten toes.” Smiles a little. He guesses this is normal then, looking back at his work to work carefully. Because any man would know if their penis is gone So he’s careful of the bulge. “Is it alright if I insert a finger, to help spread it?” doesn't want to violate Kev any more than he was

Kevin smiles at the knowledge of his toes but frowns at the next question, “n-no... it...it’s sensitive...” shy as he goes back to nursing his bottle to his mouth. 

Diego nods, understanding, “How about I pour some sunlight, and then you can spread it?” worried about tears in there, looking so concerned for his Kevin

Kevin nods slowly letting his legs relax a little more so Diego can open them further and have better access to his tract. 

Diego waits till Kev is relaxed, then gently moves the bottle to it, pouring some inside, helping nudge his hips up so it doesn't just pour out. He moves the bottle back, looking up so Kev can know he can spread it now

Kevin hums softly at the wonderful feeling of the sunlight inside his sore tract. his hand slowly slides up to gently press a finger inside himself, whimpering softly as he swirls his finger around gently to spread the liquid. 

Diego waits, trying not to watch the private act. “Do you need more?” Asks after a few moments, watching Kev’s face

Kevin shakes his head, gently pulling his finger back out, “I.. I just need a bath...”

Diego nods at this, moving to sit up. “I’ll go start one for you.” gives him a soft smile, getting up, then leaning over to press a kiss to Kevin’s forehead. “It’s going to be alright, Kevy. I won’t let this happen ever again.” And there’s something in his voice that may make Kevin believe him. but he’s never called him Kevy before. Diego would move to straighten to go start the bath, not even noticing the scratches on his own face

Kevin smiles at the reassurances and the nickname, nodding softly. He finishes the bottle he was drinking while Diego is in the bathroom. his hands gently roam his own body, marveling at all the healing Diego had done for him. The last time he was attacked, he was lucky it was outside. It was all he could do to soak up the rays of the sun to slowly heal himself. It had been a much more painful and exhausting experience. When Diego returns, Kevin gives him a soft smile, “Will... will you join me in the bath...?”

Diego relaxes a bit at this, returning the smile, “You’re sure?” moves to sit on the bed next to Kev, going to cup his face. He’s covered in Kevin’s blood too 

Kevin smiles nodding, “You’re a mess... and I want to cuddle.” 

Diego’s smile widens a bit and he nods, leaning forwards to give Kevin a soft, reassuring kiss first. 

Kevin enjoys the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around Diego’s shoulders.

Diego moves his other hand to gently run through Kevin’s hair, reassuring himself that Kevin is there, safe, ok.

kevin’s hair is coated in blood and knotted. it will need to be washed and brushed. But Kevin hums at the touch, greatly comforted.

When they break the kiss Diego smiles, brushing their noses together. Kev might notice the still bleeding cuts at this point, marring the perfect face

Kevin’s hand turns to cup the back of Diego’s neck, holding him in place as he gently licks as a scratch along his face, wanting to heal him.

Diego blinks, then winces a little at the first lick, holding still once he realizes what Kevin is doing. He gives him a smile afterwards, “Thank you.” gives him a kiss again

Kevin hums, “There are more...Let’s... let’s get in the tub.. and.. and I’ll clean these for you...” worried about Diego’s face.

Diego nods, arms moving to scoop Kevin up, gently, into his arms, and Take Kevin to the tub filled with blissfully hot water. Diego undresses after setting Kevin in, then cuddles as wished. 

Kevin wants to sit in Diego’s lap in the tub, nuzzling him and gently licking the wounds on his face and anywhere else Diego is hurt.

There’s some bruising on one side that’ll be tender tomorrow, and a few nicks and a scrape, but Diego is mostly ok. He pets and holds Kevin close, hands gently combing through the hair, cleaning it. After a while he drains the tub, and gets them fresh water, since the first water was full of blood

Kevin is grateful that Diego is alright. once the tub is full of clean water he nuzzles his face into Diego’s neck and rests there, “thank you... for coming back for me...” he mumbles softly.

“You are welcome. I will always come back for you.” presses a kiss to his hair. “I could never leave you like that. Ever.” nuzzles, arm tightening around Kev a bit at the very thought. protective

Kevin sniffles, nuzzling Diego, “I am so so lucky... oh Diego I don’t deserve you...” 

Diego smiles, softly. His hand moves to till Kevin's head to look up, "we deserve each other." Gives him a soft, loving kiss

Kevin moans softly, doing his best not to cry as they kiss, his heart swelling with love and affection.

Diego holds him close afterwards, brushing their noses together as he cups his cheek

Kevin is grinning and pushes his nose into Diego's neck, sighing softly, "Please stay with me tonight... I don't know how long it will take before they give up and leave..."

Diego nods, "I will." nuzzles, "You don't have to broadcast tonight either, if you don't want to." Since it had only been lunch time at the time of the attack

Kevin sniffles, nodding, "but they need me. I have to provide to my listeners... I must."

"... Might I stay with you in the booth then?" feeling protective of Kevin. Hand stroking his back comfortingly in the water

Kevin nods, kissing Diego's neck, "please do."

Diego smiles. they stay in a while longer till Kev wants to get out. he'd be helped out and made to sit and dry off, Diego worried for him, then he'd go and fetch kevin clothes, just a towel around his waist

Kevin smiles at this, watching Diego with love in his eyes. Oh how beautiful Diego is.

yes. especially how low that towel slips down. he comes back with panties, pants and a tshirt, what he could find 

Kevin memorizes that beautiful skin peeking out.  
He smiles warmly when Diego returns and carefully slips on his clothes before giving Diego a kiss on the cheek.

Diego smiles at this, moving to scoop Kev up in his arms to carry him to the bed. Setting him on the opposite side of the the blood stain. Then he goes to his stash of clothes he has left down here from sleeping over every now and then. Putting on boxers first, where Kev will get a peak of that thing dangling between his legs. Then he puts on an undershirt he's been sleeping in. There's a chemistry equation on it. "Do you want me to get the sheets washed while you're broadcasting?" asks as he dresses

Kevin loves being carried by his big strong Diego. He blinks and blushes at the glimpse he gets before the boxers are pulled up and he's blushing bright when Diego looks at him, "ahh... y-yes...?" confused by the odd anatomy.

Kev you were laying on him naked. should have been ogling earlier.  
Diego blinks, "Something wrong?" goes to sit next to Kevin

he was in his lap though and hurting and now he feels much better!  
Kevin smiles and shakes his head, reaching up to hug Diego.

true. Diego smiles, returning the hug and nuzzles into his neck, "Feeling better?"

Kevin grins, nodding, "As long as you stay here by my side. Will you let me sit in your lap during my show?" bats his pretty eyes at diego.

Diego chuckles, "Of course, beautiful." steals a kiss off his charmer

Kevin makes a happy sound, wrapping himself around Diego happily.

Diego wraps Kev all up in him, and they rest for a bit. Diego suggests Kevin nap while he texts on his phone.

Kevin hums and nods softly, napping with his nose pressed into Diego's neck.

Diego has them deploy the force that had once been prepared if Kevin ever got out of control. the demons would find themselves pushed back from the radio station and corralled, several taken away in black vans. Josephine gives up then, growling, her demon leaving her body and another taking its place. Blue eyes stalks back to her house, to plot.  
Diego gently wakes Kevin an hour before his broadcast, nuzzling and giving kisses

Kevin moans softly, opening his eyes and grinning at the sight of waking to his diego. It's become his favorite thing even if this is maybe the fourth or fifth time he's had the chance.

Diego smiles more as he sees Kevin up, "Did you sleep well?

Kevin nods, "I sleep the best in your arms." hums happily, kissing Diego's neck, "I feel much better! I think all my insides have settled back into place. oh Diego I'd be a mess without you!"

Diego chuckles, "it was a shame, they were such gorgeous insides." then blushes as he thinks how weird this may sound, "Um..." tenses up a bit 

Kevin giggles, "Thank you for taking care of me." blushing as he nuzzles Diego. No one gives as flattering compliments as diego.

Diego relaxes as Kevin takes it well, nuzzling back, "Anytime you need me, just call." presses a kiss to his forehead

Kevin hums, gently gripping Diego tight, "I.. I would rather always be at your side..."

Diego feels something melt and turn in his chest, pressing another kiss to his forehead, "That can be arranged if you'd like."

Kevin sighs softly, his smile fading, "oh... I could never interrupt your work... It's bad enough I'm forcing you to stay here now...but I don't want those demons to even have one more look at your perfect face!"

Diego smiles softly, comfortingly, "Don't worry about those demons. I've received word that two have already become... acquainted with the Strex labs, now, and the rest have retreated to that old woman's home." nuzzles their noses together, "But I will be staying the night anyways, just in case." psh, its to take care of kev.

Kevin's eyes widen, joy filling him, "r-really? oh that's wonderful!" grins wide, "Thank you for staying with me!"

"you are quite welcome." move to give kev a proper kiss

Kevin blushes, easily returning the kiss. so in love.

Afterwards Diego smiles, resting their foreheads together, "Let’s get you to your show."

Kevin nods, "and then i can make you dinner."

"I think our evening will be salvaged after all." hums, stealing a last kiss before sitting up and stretching

Kevin giggles and slips out of bed, holding diego's hand as he leads him up to the sound booth.he has diego sit in his chair and then kevin makes himself comfy in his lap, going over notes for the show today.

well Diego goes to the door, pulls in some fresh dress pants and a shirt that are waiting up there for him, and puts those on. Can't let the employees see him THAT dressed down. so its black dress pants and a white button down as he has Kev in his chair. his laptop is brought for him and he clicks away, one arm around kev to keep him close.

And when it's time for his show he pulls the mic close so he doesn't have to lean away from Diego and happily talks and reports, the listeners never knowing anything is different in the studio. but he does address warnings for if you happen to see grandma josephine out reinforcing their strong barriers

Diego nuzzles kevin at this part, pressing a soft kiss to his neck

kevin relaxes with the affection and when the weather comes up he takes the time to gently kiss on his diego.

Diego smiles and is happy to participate in this. Giving Kevin lots of love   
Kevin is a happy mess when he has to break the kiss and finish his show. he sends off the workers so he and diego can be alone when he makes dinner.

Diego loves watching Kevin cook, talking with him about happy things, not about the attack

Kevin is happily himself and he cooks for diego and settles next to him to eat. the scared upset kevin from earlier gone.

Diego is pleased that kev is relaxed. after they eat, maybe a movie?

Yes. they watch a movie, kevin all curled up against Diego, sucking in his warmth and protection. he falls asleep during the movie, so comfy on top of his Diego.

Diego smiles, nuzzles Kevin and pulling the covers over them.

Kevin sleeps wonderfully with his saving angel.

in the morning Diego wakes with a yawn, nuzzling into kevin

Kevin hums softly, tilting his head to get a kiss

Diego smiles, moving to go get his kiss, loving

Kevin kisses Diego deeply, slowly moving up on top of Diego, straddling his hips and cupping Diego's face with both hands to kiss diego as deep as possible.

Diego lets out a low moan, one arm wrapped around Kevin's waist, playing in his hair, the other on a hip and semi ass

Kevin takes his time exploring every part of his Diego's wonderful mouth, happily pressing his hips back into the familiar feeling of those wonderful hands on his ass and hips. I'm sure all this kissing and rubbing isn't doing Diego any good.

yes, something is starting to engorge with blood under Kevin's hips as diego makes nice noises, breaking the kiss only to pant hard

Kevin blushes at the lump against his ass, "D-diego..." rolls his hips back again, but this time purposely aiming against the bulge.

Diego is blushing hard eyes sliding shut as he can't help but moan at the roll, hand clenching a bit on Kev's ass at the deepest part, "K-kev...." shudders, hips wanting to move up against Kev

Kevin gulps gently sitting up with his hands on Diego's chest, rolling his hips again, "You've been so good to me... so patient and caring... I..I should repay you..." but he doesn't sound confident

Diego moans, but his hand moves to still the hips. "N-not if you're not comfortable with it, kevin." Diego frowns, other hand moving up to cup his face. "I don't want you to do something you don't want to."

Kevin frowns, "but.. but what if I never am...? I've been trying.. I really have.. but... after.. after yesterday I feel like I’ve gone so far back..." sighs, "I can't leave you unattended when you treat me so well..."

Diego sighs, shaking his head, "Kevin..." Sits up some, arm moving around Kev's waist to steady him, "If you are never ready, I will be ok with that... I... I care very deeply for you. I want you to be happy and comfortable if we ever have sex." tugs him for a soft kiss. "I haven't... I've never felt like this about someone before." he says quietly, brushing their noses together

Kevin blinks, in disbelief, "D-Deigo.." he sniffles, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face into Diego's neck, "Diegooo... diego I love you so much..." and he cries and cries.

Diego hugs Kevin tight, petting his back and nuzzling into him. "I love you too." mummers it against him, pressing kisses to his head. "I'm here for you, its ok, sh..." rocks and comforts, trying to keep kev off his erection

poor Diego, it can't be fun dealing with these mood swings with an erection! Kevin calms soon enough but stays curled up in Diego. He's confident he doesn't deserve Diego but he loves him and diego returns his love and it fills his heart with hope.

No, its not hes' trying to think of dead puppies or something. he nuzzles Kev once he's' calmed, pressing a kiss to his head, "You ok?'

Kevin nods, smiling softly, "I'm sorry I spoiled the mood..."  
Diego smiles, "Its alright. We've been needing to have that conversation. " gives his nose a kiss

Kevin nods, grinning at the kiss, "and you returned my 'i love you'."

Diego blushes, but grins, "Because I do love you."

Kevin melts, "I love you too." leans in for a gentle kiss

Diego moves to share it, hand going to run through his hair, gentle

Kevin smiles softly, “so then... yesterday when i said I never want to leave your side, and you said it could be arranged.. you meant it, didn’t you?” hopeful.

“I always mean what I say.” Diego hums, smiling. “Would... would you really like that?” hopeful in his tone too

Kevin grins wider, “I would! Of course I have to leave to work, but otherwise I would love to be your pet. “ hums happily, “I could sit on your desk like a pretty prize for you to show off.” Kevin thinks objectification is a compliment. I think it would explain why he finds so many things that appaul Cecil a form of worship 

Oh kev.  
Diego grins wide, chuckling, “I do love to show you off... Would you, perhaps... come live with me then?”Excited at the prospect

kevin blinks, shocked, “You...would really let me share your home?” gasps, a hand coming up to cover his mouth, “I could be the ‘feminine touch’ your home needs? ohh oohh and those gorgeous floor to ceiling windows could bring me close to my sun every day? Diego!” wraps his arms around Diego’s shoulders in his excitement, nuzzling his nose into Diego’s neck.

Diego grins, laughing a bit and returning the hug, pressing a kiss into the hair, “I would love for you to bring the life to my floor that you bring to my life.”

Kevin melts against Diego, “I would love to live with you… to wake up with you every morning. You make me so happy, Diego.” 

Diego just smiles, moving to give kevin a soft, loving kiss, “I love you.”

kevin giggles, “I love you too!” tilts his head to return the kiss, so full of love and affection.  
Diego gives him lots of little love and kisses before sighing, “We should get up.” knows his phone is full.

kevin nods, gently slipping out of Diego’s lap and out of bed, stretching his arms above his head, his shirt lifting and showing his belly and hips, “When can I move in?” asks when done stretching.

“Whenever you’d like. I Can get some movers to come and pack up, or you can do it.” eyes drawn to the exposed skin, reaching to trace a tattoo

Kevin grins at the touch, the tattoos swirling happily at the touch, a few inked mouths sliding down to kiss at the fingers, wanting attention. “I would just bring my clothes. I’ll leave my books here. I’ll bring everything up the stairs where the movers can take them from the station. This basement is for only you and I to have sanctuary.” bends to kiss Diego’s head, one hand coming up to lay over Diego’s hand on Kevin’s stomach.

Diego smiles at this, nodding. Approving of the concept of a safe house. His fingers pet and stroke the mouths, giving the wanted attention. “I will arrange for them to come by this afternoon.”

Kevin bounces “Oh that’s wonderful! I’ll get to sleep with you tonight then!” but then he makes a little face of discomfort, hand going to the spot on his abdomen that had been cut the deepest the day before. “Ugh, I need more sun. I think some things are still twisted.” 

Diego sits up more with a frown, “Would you like for me to fetch you a bottle?” hums in worry, fingers sliding to lace with kev’s there

Kevin nods, smiling softly and gripping Diego’s hand tight, “Yes… we had a few left, right?”

Diego nods, giving a squeeze as he sits up fully and steals a kiss, “I'll go get one.’ after the kiss moves up to go get one of the last three bottles

Kevin returns the kiss and sits back down on the bed, rubbing his sore spot. When Diego returns with a bottle he would drink from it. All those pretty black and gold organs were just all shoved in and may have been a little dirty from being outside, but the sunlight will clean and straighten as it works through Kevin’s system. Diego may recall Kevin’s odd anatomy now that there is no more direct threat.  
Oh yes. Diego sits next to Kev, arm around his waist as he watches him drink... "Your anatomy... it was absolutely unlike anything I've seen before." Diego sighs thinking back, eyes drifting down kevs' chest as if trying to visualize... "I'd love to get another look, under safer conditions... at some point, if you wouldn't mind." looks up with a touch of nerves at the end of the sentence

Kevin blinks, blushing as he smiles, "oh? Well..." sighs, looking away, ashamed, "I'm sorry you got to see me for the first time like that..." frowns, "All my insides spilling out and crying in pain..." he regrets it

Diego frowns at this, "Kevin..." nose moves over to butt the cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s not something you had planned on happening." and it is something that I will make sure never happens again, Diego thinks to himself, Kev tugged closer

Kevin nods, leaning into Diego's touch and smiling softly, "I hope I can give you a much better presentation next time."

"I am sure you will." Diego hums, giving a soft kiss and a smile. "... could I ask a question about it?" curiosity flitting back down to the anatomy between his legs

Kevin hums, nodding before sipping at his bottle of light again

"I, um...' runs a hand through his hair, looking a bit off to the side as he blushes a bit, "You’re... male? anatomy isn't what I've seen before... do you...there appeared to be a female tract?" diego looks back, "Is there phallus of some sort that emerges?" scientific interest overcoming embarrassment

Kevin tilts his head,looking away embarrassed, "oh, my breeding tract? Yes, you poured the light into it for me." sighs, "that was very helpful. It's very tender inside and it hurts very much if i'm not aroused first..."tilts his head the otherway shrugging. "And I think you mean my tendrils... they.. they do come out... sometimes..."   
Diego frowns a bit, squeezing his hand on Kev's hip comfortingly when Kev said it hurts. "Tendrils...." taking in the fact that is pleural, and also tendrils... he supposes it makes sense, with the tentacles... "They come out when you are aroused?" asks gently

Kevin nods, glancing up at Diego, "is yours always out?" curious about the dangle from earlier.

Diego nods, "Always out, usually flaccid but during arousal it becomes engorged with blood and becomes hard and riged." goes sciency on him 

Kevin smiles perking up, 'ooh! That explains this morning." when kevin had been grinding in his lap.

Diego nods with a smile and a blush deepening, "Yes, that was a good demonstration”

Kevin's hand finds Diego's, lacing their fingers together, "soon, hopefully soon, I'll show you when mine fills with blood too."

Diego squeezes their hands, giving Kevin a smile, "We'll have a show and tell." hums, giving Kev a soft kiss

Kevin giggles, leaning into Diego and happily returning the kiss.

Afterwards Diego nuzzles their noses together, "We should get going.”

Kevin grins, "Yes!" he drinks the last of the sun and pops up on his feet, going to get dressed.

Diego smiles, putting on the dress clothes from yesterday, planning on going home and finishing dressing. Then they head up for breakfast?

Yes. kevin in pants today, but a beautiful fluffy dress top. he makes them breakfast and nuzzles his Diego before he leaves, excited to be living with his boyfriend before the day is over! he'd have to tell stacie!

Yes. Stacie gasps and is so excited they're moving in together, ordering in ice cream for lunch and having the boxes delivered to Kev's door along with garment bags and such.

Kevin is so excited and has the interns do his organizational work for tonights show so he can bring up all his gorgeous clothing for the movers to take. He goes out with stacie for lunch and gets his belly button pierced.

She giggles at this, getting hers pierced with him, and helps pick out something pretty to go there for Diego.   
Kevin gets something silver because only gold things come from Diego.

and after the show tonight Diego has a car waiting outside for Kev.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Diego move in together and Kevin builds up the courage to give patient Diego everything he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh finally, sex!
> 
> Unfortunately after this we haven't continued the rp much, but we know what plot points to hit and it will have an ending: Kevin expressing his desire to visit Night Vale once again. So look forward to a couple more chapters!

Kevin has a jewelry box filled with the gold Diego has given him and he isn't currently wearing. He wouldn't trust the movers with his gorgeous sacrifices. It’s in his arms as he presses up against Diego, leaning for a kiss.

Diego smiles, returning the kiss. Guessing what's in the box and pleased with it

Kevin is so happy cuddling up to Diego. and when they get to the tower and door to his new home opens he's in awe, exploring the whole place and marveling at the beauty of it.

Diego smiles, waving a hand, "Welcome home." amused to watch kev explore

Kevin melts and puts his box on the table before pouncing Diego with a big hug.

Diego laughs hugging tightly back and picking kev up off the floor to twirl him

Kevin squeals in delight, "Diegooo!" and kisses him mid twirl. 

Diego laughs, setting him on the feet to return the kiss making it deeper

kevin hums happily and melts into the kiss, jumping up on Diego to wrap his legs around Diego's hips.

Diego's hands go underneath his bum to support Kev, groaning a bit at the niceness. he walks over to the couch and moves to lay Kevin back on it

Kevin moans softly as he’s laid down, tugging Diego down with him with his arms wrapped around Diego’s shoulders.

Diego easily goes, not breaking the kiss as he moves over Kev, putting his weight on his arms, but mostly laid over kevin

Kevin keeps a leg wrapped around Diego’s hips and his hands slide up and down Diego’s back, neck, and hair. When they finally part to breathe, kevin is panting heavily and his eyes are heavy with lust, “ooh Diego… You’re my home now and I’ve never been so happy.” 

“Me neither, querido.” hums the spanish with a purr, something pressing against Kevin’s thigh. his eyes mirror the lust in Kevin’s, hair now ruffled because of the hands. “I will keep you safe and happy.’ punctuates it with a kiss, “And loved. you’re mine now.”

Kevin melts, they grey in his cheeks spreading over his ears and down his neck at the words, Diego’s ruffled looks, and now knowing what that is pressing against his thigh. “Yes.. yes, I’m all yours. Your querido! whatever that is.” giggles.  
Diego chuckles, smile growing, “It means beloved.” hums in a loving tone, brushing their noses together

Kevin hums, “Is it Spanish? Talk to me in spanish!” Grins, excited.

Diego grins and starts muttering in a darker tone, moving to press kisses along is jaw and down his neck as he does. “Tú eres mi hermosa flor. Quiero abrazarte para siempre, hará parte de mí . Quiero mostrarles cuánto Te amo, besar cada centímetro, degustar todo sobre ti..” kisses kevin’s adam's apple at this before sucking on it lightly

Kevin gasps and moans, clinging tightly to his Diego, “D-Deigo… “ is incredibly turned on. he doesn’t know what Diego is saying, but the way Diego is purring in those dark tones sends new shivers down his spine to his pelvis and Diego might notice Kevin has his own something hard but it’s moving a little as it grows.

Diego feels it, and is intrigued at the moving. he looks up, “Te quiero. Tú eres mi kevin. Nadie más puede nunca tienes que volver.” and then he moves to suck a mark on kevin’s neck, hand feeling down his side as his hips gently grind a it into kevin’s with a shift, testing

Kevin lets out a yelp at the grind, whining softly, “that...oh...do that a-again...” 

Diego comes off with a pop, looking up at Kevin’s face as he deliberately grind their hips together. A soft groan escapes him as he does so, but he wants to see Kev’s face.

Kevin loves the way his neck is throbbing gently from his new mark, but all his attention is focused on this wonderful new feeling between his legs. Oooh suddenly he wishes today of all days he wore a skirt so that he could feel the friction better, and so his tendrils could have more room to grow.   
His face is full of pleasure as he gasps at the next roll and groans appreciativly, “Deigooooo.”

Diego grins a bit, “Kevin, you sound so beautiful.” hums, hips rolling again as he moves to kiss kev again, wanting into the mouth as he makes the moans

Kevin gasps again before Diego seals their mouths together and he lets his eyes fall shut. He moans a melody into the kiss, especially after tilting his hips for a better angle and wrapping his other leg around Diego.

Diego is trying to be measured and careful with Kevin, trying not to get too lost as to scare him off. And they are on an emotional high with all the emotions of moving in together and first i love yous.  
Diego moans into Kev’s mouth at the better angle, working on a steady pace. he has to break the air to gasp and groan after a bit, struggling to keep his hips in check

Kevin clings onto Diego for dear life, attempting to roll his hips along with Diego as he gets closer to the end. He whimpers, clawing Diego’s back, “D...Deigooo.. diego! I won’t.. i’m.. i’m gun..gonna...ahhh...” Kevin practically screams as he’s suddenly coming, a big gush of warmth pouring out of him.

Diego grits his teeth, that sound, the look on Kevin’s face... he lets out a last groan as he grinds into Kev, making a mess in his own pants as he tenses all over. Then he’d slowly melt on top of Kevin, gasping for air like a man who had been running for his life

Kevin is gasping for large gulps of air too, hands twirled in Diego’s hair and holding him against his chest, treasuring him. After they’ve had some time to catch their breath, kevin moans softly, “You..you ruined my pants…” grins wide, pleased.

Diego just grins wider at this, chuckling, “Good. I’ll get you new ones.” leans up for a lazy kiss, full of soft love

Kevin laughs, “Thank you.” returns Diego’s kiss. Diego might be realizing just how big of a mess kevin’s made. 

Diego is starting to feel it, smiling a the kiss and glancing down. His eyebrows go up, hand sliding down a pant leg, “Oh... You weren't kidding...” impressed 

Kevin blinks, seeing how Diego’s pants weren’t as soaked and how odd Diego is looking as Kevin’s pants. He frowns, embarrassed and tries to close his knees, “You...I thought you finished too…?” worried that Diego didn’t finish, but Diego has sounded like he did…. insecurities boiling up.

Diego blinks, looking up. He gives a soft smile, hand moving to stay on Kevin’s leg to stop them from closing. “I did finish. I just don’t make quite as much of a splash is all.’ warm chuckle in his voice as he goes to give Kev a reassuring kiss

Kevin relaxes again at this and smiles, returning the kiss with all his love.

Afterwards Diego bumps their noses together, “I think we both need a change of pants.’

Kevin nods, grinning, “Maybe a shower too. But I would like dinner soon as well. oh!” realization hits kevin and he wiggles, pulling up his shirt, “I forgot to show you!” his pierced belly.

Diego blinks, blushing a bit as a hand moves to smooth over the belly, “Oh, I very much like it... i’ll have to get you something special to go in it.” looks up with a smile, finger tracing the piercing

Kevin grins, proud, laughing at the tickle of Diego’s fingers on his stomach, “Let’s go change.” 

Diego nods, moving to get up and off. Kev’s fluid has slightly stained his pants too, and he makes a face at the uncomfortable feeling of wet boxers from his own come 

Kevin makes a face too as he sits up. so he pouts and holds his arms out to Diego, wanting to be carried. Kevin is already spoiled.

Diego snorts with a chuckle, leaning down to scoop Kevin up bridal style.

kevin laughs delightedly and lays his head on Diego's shoulder, "I'm so happy to finally be home. "

Diego melts at this, something twisting in his chest. He presses a kiss to Kev's forehead, "I'm happy to have you home, querido”

Kevin giggles and hugs Diego tight until he's put down so he can change. He finds the box with his underwear and pulls out a new pair before dropping his pants and ruined panties, his back to Diego, so Deigo gets an eye full of that cute butt especially when Kevin bends to step into the new panties.

Diego can't help but stare, letting out a loving sigh at the sight... yah... he's VERY glad Kev is coming to live with him.

Kevin then pulls on some little booty shorts and grins at Diego, "oh! I need to set up a barrier tonight. I can't believe you lived here without any protection!" bounces over to Diego to wrap his arms around him, "I'll need some blood." purrs

Diego chuckles, "Well, spells are not my specialty." hums, giving kev a kiss as an arm wraps around his waist, "you can have much of mine as you'd like." diego had dropped his pants, but isn't out of boxers yet, Kev can see they're stained with wet in the front

Kevin is blushing from the sight of Diego in his boxers and was glad for the wet spot:his proof he made Diego happy. "Oh Diego, I need much more than you can supply! I'll need someone like an intern. And a bucket." grins.

Diego blinks, then laughs, "I'll have the weight staff bring both up for you." nuzzles their noses together before stealing a soft kiss

Kevin hums happily into the kiss. His hands slide down and over Diego's hips, feeling the boxers, "Were you too busy watching me change to finish changing yourself.?"

Diego flushes at this, looking embarrassed as he gives a little cough, glancing off to the side, "You are... very distracting." 

Kevin laughs, "Not fair! Then I get to look at your butt!" pulls back, and plops down on the bed, "Give me a show." purrs   
Diego flushes deeper, "Ooh, alright, but I don't think... it'll be quite as good as yours..." turns away, thumbs locking in the top of the boxers and slowly pulling them down so Kev gets a slow reveal

Kevin gasps, taking in the full sight, "oohh... you're right. It's better.<3"

Diego snorts, letting the boxers drop and stepping out of them. something hangs between the legs as he steps over and gets a pair of boxers from the drawer

Kevin giggles, taking in every detail before popping up when Diego is dressed to cover his face in kisses, "Let's eat diner, my perfect Diego."

Diego grins, giving a last kiss before they head to the kitchen. Diego shows Kev how they can order in anything, cooked food or groceries

kevin marvels at the whole system and chooses something already cooked for their dinner tonight.

They have a nice dinner, and afterwards an intern and a nice big bucket are brought up.

Kevin is delighted, happily slitting the interns throat over the bucket. then he gets to work, humming happily as he paints intricate designs over all the walls and windows that make the perimeter of their home. it would probably take him a few good hours, and he'd stop at some point to get the heart out of the intern for dessert as he worked.

Diego offers another intern if the bucket looked like it was getting empty. he goes into his office, doing work and paperwork. Threatening people on the phone, ect

Kevin comes by a few hours after the sun has set. He walks over to the side of the desk Diego is working at and gently pulls himself up to sit on the desk, crossing his legs and leaning back with his hands behind him. "Diego, I'm all done. We should shower and go bed so we can get up early tomorrow!"

Diego looks up, giving him a smile. He sits back with a sigh, frowning at all his paperwork, "So much work to do..."

Kevin tilts his head, "Well, I'll take a shower and I'll come back for you, alright?" leans to give Diego a kiss

"Alright." hand goes to cup Kev's neck to make it a longer kiss, sighing afterwards

Kevin hums happily when they part, his heart swelling with love. He slips off the desk and returns an hour later, hoping back up on his desk. This time he's wearing a far too short black nightie with little spaghetti straps, "Diego. Come to bed." he purrs.

Diego looks up after a moment and his eyebrows go up, eyes wide. Kevin is smart, "Oh... ok." swallows, but hand goes to rest on a thigh, sliding up a bit, "You look... great..."

Kevin giggles, spreading those bare legs a little for the hand, tattoos swirling around the hand happily. "I bought it shortly after your first night in my bed. I just got the courage to wear it for you..."

Diego swallows, "I really... really like it, Kevin." eyes roaming up and down 

Kevin hums happily, leaning back with his arms behind him again, spreading his legs a little more so Diego can see the yellow panties, "Come to bed." he purrs a few tones lower than normal.

the eyes are drawn to him and a blush filters onto his face, "Ok.."

Kevin giggles at the mush he's turned Diego's brain into and is proud. He slips off the desk and wraps Diego's tie around his hand before gently tugging him up and to the bedroom. along the way diego may notice(or he's too fixed on kevin ) that all the blood Kevin had painting is gone, the walls clean.

diego notices, but his eyes like kevin better, so he just follows along  
Kevin sits on the bed, posing himself for Diego, "Are you going to shower.?" purrs

"Yes... if I can stop staring at you”

Kevin giggles, "Do you want me to come in and sit on the counter while you shower?"

Diego laughs, "I will STILL be staring at you then." hums, but hand goes to trail along his thigh. that isn't a no.

Kevin spreads his legs a little at the touch, "That's not a no." slides back to his feet to stand and tug Diego into the bathroom.

"It could be that I simply enjoy being led around by my tie." hums, starting to take things off as he goes

Kevin hums, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt for him, "Then it will definitely be standard."

"Good." loves kevin's hands on him, stealing a kiss after losing his undershirt.

Kevin runs his hands over that gorgeous dark chest, purring into the kiss

Diego hums at the end, nudging their noses together, hands feeling over silky hips. then they go to undo his pants

Kevin bites his bottom lip and slowly pulls back, "how should I pose, maybe?" nervous now that Diego is so nude.

"however you'd like... maybe legs open a bit?" Diego not wanting to make kev uncomfortable, but the pants drop now, leaving only boxers

Kevin nods and hops up on the counter, leaning back and spreading his legs so Diego could see the yellow, 'Like this?"

Diego lets out a low moan, nodding a bit, "Y-yes... just like that." something between his legs takes interest

Kevin's smile grows, "To your shower then."  
Diego nods, turning before dropping his boxers. then that ass goes to the shower, getting in... Kev gets a lovely side view.

Kevin hums, getting an eyeful of that gorgeous ass and licking his lips as he watches Diego shower. He changes a pose a few times, ending up laying on the counter on his stomach with his knees bent, kicking his feet back and forth slowly, nightie having ridden up so half his butt is showing.

Diego keeps looking over, and something is half awake between his legs. he gets all cleaned up, but he finally turns to get a towel, kev getting a look at the member as he does, Diego trying not to think about it

Kevin smiles, tilting his head curiously,"Oh. You are right. we are very different."

Diego nods, starting to dry off, leaning over to ruffle his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist, getting another to dry further, "Yes. I was concerned that maybe the demons had, um... dismembered you when i first saw." 

Kevin blinks and sits up before he laughs, "oh no! They only like internal organs!" he slips off the counter, going to take Diego's hand to lead him to the bedroom.

yes. there Diego moves to put on boxers, and that's it.

Kevin lays back on the bed, posing for Diego.

Diego turn to see it and sighs, "Oh... I cannot believe I am going to have you in my bed every night." moves to get into bed and crawl over Kevin.

Kevin giggles, wrapping his arms around diego, "I'm yours now."

"Forever." Diego leans to kiss Kev, hand trailing up the silky side

Kevin hums happily, nodding, "forever."

Diego leans forwards for more kisses, settling on kev.

Kevin moans softly as the weight of Diego settles on top of him, his hands coming up to wrap around Diego’s shoulders and into his hair as a tentacle slides off kevin’s skin to grab the blanket and pull over them. 

Diego smiles at this, murmuring a thanks and giving a nuzzle, “Goodnight, my love.”

Kevin hums happily, nuzzling into Diego and falling asleep, having wonderful dreams.

In the morning Diego starts to stir once the predawn light starts filtering in through the big windows.

Kevin wakes with him, stretching and humming happily as he nuzzles into Diego, seeking affection.

Diego smiles, wrapping his arms around Kevin and returns the nuzzles, pressing soft kisses into Kevin’s hair and face. I’m sure it's lovely for Kev to have sunlight to wake up to.

Oh yes, it is. Kevin hums happily, tilting his head to the windows and opening his eyes, “mmm oohh I can feel the sun waking up with me…” it’s been a long time since he’s had that feeling. It feels complete, and right. 

Diego smiles, glancing over at the windows before back at Kevin, “The first time of many to follow.” gives a longer lingering kiss on Kev’s cheek

Kevin melts, turning his head to kiss Diego, full of love. Diego has given him so much, he’s made kevin’s life perfect.

Because Kevin is perfect. Diego shares the love, hands feeling slowly down his sides to his thighs, then back up.

Diego will find the nightie has twisted up Kevin's body so those hands find all sorts of skin and those wonderful panties. Kevin moans his approval, licking at Diego's lips when they break the kiss. Together they plan a day of unpacking and decorating before they have to return to their regular work days for the rest of the week.  
Two weeks later, when Kev comes home, Diego is in the shower after a bloody business meeting. and Kev would come home, and hear a moan from the bedroom.

Kevin tilts his head at the sound, gently taking off his shoes before following it into the bedroom. He looks around curious. Normally when Kevin had to stay late at work and came home, Diego was still working.

Another moan comes from the bathroom, and there are a pile of blood splattered and soaked clothing at the door of the bathroom, and the sound is coming from the shower. Inside, Diego is leaned against the shower wall, under the spray. his eyes are closed, and hand is working on himself in long, full strokes. As Kev turns the corner, he hears, "Ohh... oh Kevin...." groans deeply

Kevin blinks at the clothing and carefully moves to peek inside the bathroom, his eyes growing wide at the sight of his gorgeous Diego touching himself in such a way. and when he hears his name, oh, he is immediately undressing before going into the bathroom, pulling the shower door open and hoping in.

Diego opens his eyes, tensing as he hears the door open, but then blinks, sounding confused and aroused as his hand stops on himself, "K-kevin?" 

Kevin hums, shutting the shower door behind himself and leaning to press Diego up against the wall, "You've summoned me with your delicious moans..."

Diego moves to wrap an arm around Kevin's waist, other going to his hips. A very erect Diego dripping precum between them. "Oh... and you... want to be in here?" checking Kev is ok

Kevin melts, of course Diego is still concerned for him, "I've been thinking about getting my mouth on you a lot recently. I can't resist anymore." purrs and drops to his knees.

Diego moans at the words, dick twitching at them. a hand moves to thread into his dark hair, "Oh... are we sure I'm not dreaming?"

Kevin giggles, looking up at Diego with love in his eyes. "No." his hand slides to take hold of the base of Diego's hardness, his tongue darting out to give a test lick to the tip

Diego's hips tense to keep from thrusting forwards at the touch, letting out a very low groan, head tilting back and hitting the tile behind as his eyes stay on Kevin

Kevin licks his lips, humming at the taste before he leans in to take Diego into his mouth, careful with his teeth.

Diego groans, "F-fuck, oh Kevin..." hand tightening in his hair. Showing a lot of trust with those teeth 

Kevin moans around him, gently moving up and down a few times before he gets a rhythm and looks up at Diego, pleased he's finally giving his Diego something he deserves.

Diego wouldn't last too long with this lovely pace, making beautiful moans. he tugs on his hair, mummering, "K-kev, I’m go... gonna ahn!" Hopefully DIego has given enough warning as a spurt of diego ambrosia comes out

Kevin pulls back a little, mouth around the head and moaning as Diego fills up his mouth with that ambrosia. He gently pulls off, licking lips, curious about this flavour. It's still so odd to him there is so little.

Diego is panting hard, eyes opening again to watch beautiful Kevin. the hand loosens in his hair, moving to cup his cheek and trace those lips with a thumb

Kevin grins up at him, "You're very salty and it’s so thick and warm. I love it." Kevin still has a hold on diego's member, but his other hand seems to be missing. if Diego tries to find it, he'd spot Kevin's missing hand currently wrapped in several black tendrils.

Diego gives a lose grin, "I am glad." hums, then glances down, the hand sending shivers on his sensitive member. he raises an eyebrow, "Oh... are these your tendrils?" moves to offer Kevin a hand up, wanting to see

Kevin nods, blushing in his shyness, but he takes Diego’s hand after letting go of Diego’s member and stands. His other hand stays firm in his tendrils. 

Diego’s hand moves to gently pet the outside of the tendrils, “Oh.... Oh kevin...” fascinated. he moves to get down, mostly maybe because he wants a closer look

Kevin moans at the touch, but his hand doesn’t let go of himself, instead squeezing tighter. He gasps as Diego’s sudden descent, “D-Diego! What are you... doing?” is all flushed and embarrassed knowing Diego is looking and so close to his tendrils.

Diego looks up and gives Kevin a soft smile, “Returning the favor.” keeps eye contact as he presses a kiss to the tendrils, then opens his mouth to give one a long lick

Kevin’s tendrils are wet and warm and taste sweet on Diego’s tongue. Kevin gasps, groping the shower wall with his free hand, looking for something to hold onto as his knees are already shaking, “O-ohhh I’m not… You don’t have to.. I’m going to fall…” whimpers. He still has his hand in his own tendrils, squeezing them and keeping them from darting into Diego’s mouth without Kevin’s permission. They curl and squirm from the kiss and lick, having very much liked that.

Diego chuckles, hands going to Kevin’s bum. He helps support and guide them out of the spray so Kevin can sit on the little alcove on the side. “I want to.” Gives Kev a smile. he licks his lips “You’re so... sweet...” surprised and pleased at the flavor, going for another lick. Once Kev has relaxed some on the seat, hands come up, slowly feeling along the side of his thighs to spread them open more, before one hand moves to gently tug at Kevin’s to ease up on the tendrils.

Kevin plops down and leans back, letting Diego move his hand and spread his legs. His hand goes to grip in diego’s hair instead, as his whole body shakes from the attention “I..you.. you’re salty… oh.. ooohhhhh.” he moans.

Diego smiles, “Salty and sweet go well together.’ mummers, teasing the tendrils to all unfurl before opening his mouth to coax them inside

The tendrils seem very restless, coiled tight in anticipation. but with Diego coaxing them Kevin tries to relax a little more and they happily slide into Diego’s mouth, maybe too many at once at first in their excitement. But Kevin lets out some wonderful groans as they push into Diego’s mouth, unable to respond to Diego’s last words.

Diego makes an oomph, but tries to deal, tongue petting. his hand moves to tangle the remaining ones on it, so they don’t get any ideas. He starts to suck and bob a bit, slow, eyes watching Kev.

The remaining ones curl around Diego’s fingers and squeeze as Kevin whines, biting his lip with a few of Diego’s sucks before he starts begging for Diego to go faster, take them deeper, i’ve never felt anything like this before, please please! it’s quite the rant!

Fire starts to stir in Diego’s groin again as he complies, sucking deep as he goes down to the roots, taking deep breaths so not to choke, or drown, wanting Kevin’s first time to be extra good. the fingers stroke the tendrils, and the thumb feels down to just trace around the edge of the breeding tract.

Diego successfully breaks Kevin, Degrading him to nothing but moaning and screaming, and with only one or two strokes of that thumb his orgasim catches Kevin by surprise and he’s not able to warn Diego properly before the flood of black liquid.

Now that diego sputters and chokes a bit on, pulling back as he tries to swallow, coughing a bit. Diego knew there was a lot of fluid but damn... He looks up at how he’s debauched his virgin, giving him a grin as he finishes coughing, licking his lips, “Kevy.”

Kevin is slumped back against the wall, watching Diego cough with dreamy eyes and attempting to catch his breath. The tendrils are still happily curling and jumping with the waves of aftershock and Kevin giggles at Diego calling him Kevy. 

Diego smiles, hands going to rest on kev’s thighs, “You’re gorgeous.” a pleased declaration, thumb reaching out to brush at the tendrils.

Kevin gasps at the touch, the tendrils jumping then one happily wrapping around his thumb. Kevin grins wide, “and.. and you’re perfect… perfect Diego…” 

Diego’s eyebrows go up as he smiles, offering more fingers if the tendrils want them. Diego moves up so he can get a kiss, giving him his love.

all the tendrils definitely want those extra fingers, happily squeezing.   
Kevin moans, sliding his hands into diego’s hair as they kiss. When they break kevin is panting softly, “You… you’re going to do it again…?” confused as to why diego is still playing with his tendrils.

“Well, that is what they seem to want.” diego hums, looking down. Kev would feel pressing against his leg a hardness as well.

Kevin grins at the feeling of Diego’s hardness and nods, “Can...can we go… to bed?”

Diego nods, moving to steal a last kiss, his hand gently tugs out of the tendrils so he can get both hands under Kev and pick him up. he reaches over,turning off the water, then carries him out to the bed, dripping all the way.

Kevin’s tendrils are reluctant to let go, and they squirm against Diego’s stomach when Kevin is picked up. Kevin slides his hands through Diego’s hair and shoulders as he’s carried, nipping and sucking at Diego’s neck. 

Diego hums nicely at the nipping and sucking, surprised to find that he likes the feeling of squirming against his stomach. Diego crawls up onto the bed, laying kevin down as he does, under him. he smiles, “kevin.” purrs, leaning for a kiss.

Kevin sighs happily once he’s laid down. He’s grinning wide, face flushed grey. He returns the kiss, making it dirty, and tugs Diego close, so his tendrils can reach out, searching for Diego’s hardness to wrap around.

Kevin would hear when he had them, Diego letting out a grunt, then a low moan, shifting his hips to bring into the wrapping to encourage more of them to join on his hardness, wrapping the maypole up

Kevin moans happily at Diego’s reactions and how hard and hot Diego is inside the tendrils. They squeeze and pulse around lil’ Diego. Kevin ends up accidentally breaking the kiss because he can’t stop the huge grin from forming on his face. “oooh, Diego!” 

Diego lets out a panting chuckle, “K-kev. you feel... amazing.’ hips rolling into the tendrils to emphasize.

Kevin groans at the roll, “A-again... please…” pulls on Diego to press kisses to his cheeks. 

Diego nods, bracing one arm over Kev’s shoulder, the other next to them as he rolls his hips skillfully, groaning at it

Kevin gasps, “Ohhh Diegoooo...it’s.. you.. perfect.” rolls his hips up, wanting more.

Diego’s one hand goes to Kevi’s hip, helping encouraging it. he leans to make a deep mark on Kev’s neck before coming up to moan, trusting with coordination and skill. 

Kevin is very loud and vocal, rolling his hips with Diego’s and soon is screaming as he floods their bed.

Diego swears as the tendrils tighten around him and gives a last deep thrust into them before adding to the hot fluid, groaning Kevin’s name.

Kevin is panting as he nuzzles Diego and treads his hands through Diego’s hair, slowly coming down off the high.

Diego hums lovingly, nuzzling kev lovingly and pressing a kiss in his neck

Kevin sighs, in bliss, “Ohhh Diego… We’ll be doing that again very, very soon.” purrs

Diego grins wide, “I would like that very much.” leans up for a proper kiss, giving kev all his love. hand petting down his side slowly

Kevin moans softly into the kiss, returning it deep and full of love. After the kiss breaks, Kevin grins wide, “We still haven't had dinner… and it’s very late! The sun set before I even got home.” laughs at the absurdity of it all. Kevin has had such a huge appetite since he’s been allowed to eat all he wants.   
oh, and I don’t think Diego knows kevin isn't taking those pills yet? In the last few weeks of living together, Diego has never once seen Kevin take them… Diego might suspect. 

Diego has some hypothesizes like if Kev hasn't been getting them refilled, and he hasn't seen them etc. he’s kinda sighed, Kev hasn’t eaten anyone, so he SUPPOSES it is alright...  
Diego hums, “Would you like dinner in bed, my love? or just simply naked in the kitchen.” hand traveling up his side, savoring all the bare skin.

Kevin is well fed so he doesn't need to eat things he wasn't told he could eat.   
Kevin shivers, laughing, “Naked in the kitchen.” purrs, “Just something quick, I want to get back to bed as fast as possible.” purrs

Diego grins at this, "oh that is an excellent plan." hums before shifting up to stretch before he gets up, pausing to admire the spread that is kevin.

Kevin blushes as he realizes Diego is looking him over. So he poses a little for Diego, “Or are you going to eat me for dinner.?”

Diego grins at this, trailing a hand over the exposed thigh, "for dessert, I think." Hums

Kevin giggles, the last couple of tendrils that hadn't yet fully receded back into Kevin jump at Diego’s touch. kevin purrs softly, “Dinner before dessert, my Diego.” 

Diegos finger gently move up to brush along the tendrils as he sees them perk, "you are so receptive." makes a pleased hum, "they will be interchangeable if you continue to look so delectable."

Kevin moans at the touch to his tendrils and whines, even as one tries to wrap around Diego’s finger, “I’m so hungry though....” whimpers, hands going over his stomach. Might want to feed the ravenous monster, Diego. 

Diego chuckles, petting the wrapping one before withdrawing his hand, offering it to help Kevin up, "Come now, then before I'm distracted by your beauty."

Kevin smiles and blushes, nodding as he takes Diego's hand, giving him a kiss once they're on their feet.

Diego gives love, but makes sure it doesn't' get riled up. he takes his hand, walking next to the kitchen to feed his monster

Kevin giggles happily as he's fed, and makes sure his Diego is nice and full. then he would lead Diego back to bed, grinning almost literally ear to ear.

Kev would feel a hand move down to palm that ass as the walk, giving a nice squeeze

Kevin moans, leaning more against Diego, "I love when you squeeze me. Are you ready for dessert?"

"I am very ready for dessert." pulls kevin against him to steal a deep kiss,grinding hips into his.

Kevin moans into the kiss, and when he pulls back with a huge grin and tugs diego to the bed, his tendrils are already peaking out to check out the action.

Diego is perking up as well, and when they get there he moves to crawl over Kev, hands feeling him up. "My Kevin." deep purr

Kevin lays back on the bed, his hair a mess from their actions earlier still. "Yours. Please make me feel good." reaches up with both hands, cupping Diego's face gently, love in those big yellow and black eyes.

Diego smiles wide, turning his face a bit to kiss a thumb, "I will make you feel more than good.' hums, hips giving a grind as he comments

kevin gasps and nods, his tendrils sliding over Diego's hips, seeking attention as kevin begs, "Oh please, yes my Diego, take me."

Diego moves to kiss kev, hips grinding against the tendrils. a hand feels slowly over his side and hip stopping to rest on inner thigh

Kevin makes lovely sounds and his tendrils reach out, some finding Diego's growing interest and others reaching for diego's fingers on his thigh

Diego moans softly into the kiss, slowly grinding his hips to test Kev's noises at movements. His fingers allow the coiling but they reach lower, tracing the base of the tendrils, then down to gently outline the breeding tract

Kevin groans at the touches to his tendrils, but gasps and shivers when Diego touches his tract. He tenses a little, but then let's out a breath to relax, a soft smile on his face

Diego nudges their noses together as the kiss breaks, "You ok?' asks, continuing gentle tracing, not breaching inside yet

Kevin nods, biting his lower lip, "Y-you like my.. my tract?"

Diego smiles, nodding a bit, "I'd like to get to know it a bit more intimately."

Kevin nods, relaxing his legs so they spread a little wider for Diego, "i...I'm all yours...take.. take all you need, all you want..." nervous in his voice though.

Diego smiles, but his fingers stay where they are, "Thank you." steaks a kiss, then moves to slowly kiss down his neck, chest, stopping to stop and tease at the pierced nipples. He leaves a few marks as he slowly moves down the stomach, kissing the belly button ring. one hand is on his hip, holding, as mouth trails lower. he last to kiss the tendrils, then the hand that is tracing the tract moves up so they can twine around it lovingly. the mouth teases around the bases, and the hand helps hold the tendrils up so his tongue can trace the tract

Kevin returns his kiss to his lips, his hands come up to run over diego's neck and shoulders a as the kisses move lower. He makes different sound d for each new location. They are very loud when diego reaches the tendrils, kevin's hips trying to lift off the bed but can't with diego's hand on his hip. He's moaning happily, thrilled with Diego's mouth on his tendril's again but out right screams when his tract is licked, surprised by how *perfect* that feels. that tract is gushing out grey fluid.

Diego grins, lapping it up for his dessert. "Kevy." purrs, "Do you like this?" the tongue traces again before slowly circling its way inwards, licking in long circles

Kevin can only get out some whimpers through his cries, clawing at the bed. Ohhhh he very much likes it.   
Diego smirks, and tongue travels in deeper. marveling at the strange texture and feel of the muscles, and working with the hand in the tendrils to get Kev off this way.

Kevin screams as he orgasms, liquid gushing out of his tendrils as the walls of his tract squeeze down on that tongue.

Diego attempts to pull back to enjoy the flood at a safer distance, but blinks as he finds himself unable to pull his tongue back, lips sealed around the base. he focuses on swallowing and using his hand to keep the tendrils from draining into his nose, since he has to breathe. The scientist in him excited at this strange find!

oh yes. poor diego stuck with his tongue in a dirty place. hopefully his tongue is small enough that he can pull it out a lot sooner than he will find he can't pull other stuff out! Kevin is gasping for air, shaking all over from the wonderful rush.  
yes, diego is able to slowly ease out his tongue after about a minute, coming back to pant. his face is drenched, rivulets having run through his hair. The lack of oxygen is making his cock throb with need, as is the sight of Kevin

Kevin grins at the sight Diego makes, giggling, "You... you're cov...covered in cum." is all flushed and gorgeous.

Diego lets out a deep chuckle, reaching up to run his hand through his hair, slicking it back, "You sucked me in so that you could thoroughly cover me in it.' teases/ accuses, moving up to steal a kiss and smear it on Kev.

Kevin yelps and giggles, "ew gross!! Diego!!" but is grinning and laughing.

Diego gives love during a kiss, before humming. "Shall we have our next session in the shower?" suggests

Kevin hums, "We started this in the shower!" giggles, "But I have made a mess of you. Alright."

Diego grins, hands going under Kevin's hips, so when he gets up,Kev is lifted so he can carry him to the shower. dick grinding into the tendrils to provide some relief.

Kevin happily wraps around Diego, the tendrils happily wrapping around their new friend all slick from recent orgasm. kevin licks his cum off Diego's chin, humming happily.

Diego is pleased with this, his tongue coming out to play as he moans. The shower is turned on, ad diego leans into it as he presses Kev to the wall.

Kevin giggles happily, reaches for a washcloth and helps clean Diego's face between kisses.

Diego's one hand goes up to get shampoo to pour on his head and scrub it in, hips still slowly grinding into the tendrils rhythmically, working them up till he's clean. as he leans back to rinse his hair, diego grins, "Kevvy. I want to move inside you." nudges their noses together, close and intimate. just asking, cock still covered in tendrils, so not anywhere close yet

Kevin giggles, a hint of nervousness, "Y-you are..." the tendrils squeeze around Diego. Kevin knows what Diego means, but is pretending he doesn't 

One hand moves up to cup the side of Kevin's head, comfortingly. Kev held up by Diego's other hand, "All the way inside you, my love... do you want to wait more?" gentle in his asking,bumping their noses together. some part inside sighing

Kevin's smile fades a little, "We.. we've already done so much tonight... I.. if... if we do it slowly..."nods, giving his ok

Diego smiles gently, nodding and moving to give kevin a soft kiss. the hand from the head moves to turn off the water, and when the kiss ends Diego moves to carry them out, reaching for a towel and plopping it on Kev's head.

Kevin's grin returns fully as he's picked up and giggles with the towel on his head. He tries to dry his dark hair as much as he can as he's carried.

Diego carries him to bed, and plops him down, moving to steal the towel to get his own hair, fluffing. looking cute with spiky hair afterwards.   
Kevin giggles at the sight, "You're so handsome with your perfect hair."

Diego blushes a bit, grinning wide, "Thank you, my love." leans down for a kiss, toweling off his chest and arms, then some of Kev as he does

Kevin spreads his legs to make room for diego and runs his hands into Diego's spikey hair as they kiss.

When diego is satisfied with dryness, his hands go to Kevin's hips and move him back further onto the bed

Kevin gasps at he's moved then giggles, "oooh my Diego is so strong! I just LOVE your hands." purrs, "And your lips, and tongue oh and that little booty." rambling 

Diego chuckles, positioning Kev laying back against the pillows, with Diego over him, "And do you love my dick?' hums, a hand trailing down for fingers to feel down to Kevin's tract while grinding into the tendrils

Kevin nods, looking bashful, "I'm.. i'm finding tonight he's... he's very agreeable...mmm... m-move harder."

"Well, I'm in love" gives a hard grind here to emphasize, the tracing finger slowly moving into the tract and curling as it does, "with your tendrils."

Kevin gasps at the thrust but the finger makes him scream. "D-Diego! I.. m-more!"

Diego grins wide at this, VERY pleased as with the second thrust there's two fingers and a curl before they spread, stretching Kevin, "Oh you're so tight. I can't wait to feel you squeezing around me, my Kevin, my love." working Kevin open as he purrs to him

Kevin gasps and moans, his hands pawing at Diego for a good grip. His tract is nice and slick for those fingers. The walls flutter and squeeze around his fingers, his whole body excited.

The third finger is much more careful upon entering, and Diego strokes the tendrils to make sure Kev is relaxed. The fingers withdraw before Kevin can get TOO excited, diego leaning back some, licking his lips and giving Kev a good look over

It's a good choice to give kevin a break. He whimpers pulling on Diego, a complete mess. "I.. i'm so close... Diego.. diegoooo.. pleaaaase...." 

"Soon love." Diego smiles, "You're so gorgeous, but... do I need to get some protection?" hand on Kev's thigh, patting it a bit it'd been a ponderance before, but right now it seems pertinent to ask

Kevin whines, "The... the seals are fine, Diego! NOW is not the time to worry about that!" upset now of all time Diego is worried about their safety.   
Diego blinks, then winces, "Not that, no protection like... " gives a sigh and goes with, "if I come inside you, can I get you pregnant Kevin?" decides for straight forwards, because trying to clarify about protection isn't going to get him anywhere

Kevin blinks at this, flushing bright, "you...do... do you want a b-baby...?" shocked. he didn't say no~ 

and Diego feels his chest tighten up as something twists horribly in his stomach. suddenly really glad he asked . "I-I, w-well, it’s, it’s a bit early, I think, I mean, we'd have to discuss it, but not now, I... that's why I asked, because I don't want to impregnate you on accident, a-and, well, these things should be planned" Diego needs to be interrupted because he's been suddenly turned into a stuttering ball of nerves and blushing

kevin grins, reaching up to run his hands into Diego's hair, "Oh... oh my Diego. It would take a ritual before I start making eggs again."

Diego blinks, then lets out a long relieved breath, feeling the knot in his stomach untangle, "Oh... so... you could but.. not right now?" he leans down to give more access to the hands, leaning into the relaxing touch

kevin nods, happily threading his fingers through Diego's hair to help him relax, "Yes... it hurts to go through my cycles... and... and at the time I didn't have the station yet... so it wasn't safe. I didn't want a child from...from those demons..."

Diego relaxes fully at this, though frowns at the last part, bumping their noses together, "That was smart then..." punctuates with a kiss. "we'll have to talk about it more later, I think..." hand trailing through Kev's hair, lovingly. also not opposed to a child, but yeah NOT anytime soon he settles more between Kevin's legs, dick lower down, teasing a bit at the base of the tendrils

Kevin grins, nodding, "yes... let's... let's focus on right now..." lifts his hips, pressing up against Diego's hardness.

Diego lets out a moan, hand moving to help line up with the hole, teasing at it with the head, "You're ready, then?"

Kevin nods, "S-slow..." pulls on Diego, excited but nervous.

Diego nods, moving to give Kevin a kiss to distract him with as he moves to slowly and gently push in, hand coming up once he's' sure he won't fall out

oh he definitely won't fall out. Kevin's tract is sucking him right in, greedy. Kevin moans into the kiss, shivering as he's filled.

Diego is surprised, not having ever experienced anything like it. He moans deeply, having to break the kiss to gasp as he bottoms out, giving a swear under his breath in spanish

Kevin nuzzles Diego's neck, "D-Diegoooo.... you.. you're so.. so big...."

Diego groans, pressing a kiss to Kev's head, "Y-you're... so tight, so perfect, ohh Kevin... never felt something so perfect...." gives a slight test roll of his hips

Kevin gasps at the roll, nodding, "me.. me neither... again! please... please diegooooo."

Diego moves to kiss kev, because he knows he won't be able to later, pulling out more before giving a proper thrust inside, groaning at the feeling

Kevin tries to return the kiss, but breaks it to gasp as Diego thrusts, the walls fluttering around mini Diego. Kevin moans, "More! ooh.. oh Diego more. "

Diego moves to brace himself better on the bed, one hand on Kev's hip so as to keep it in place and to lift up to go deeper, "Kev... you're amazing, so good, oh Kevin..." groans deep

Kevin whines at the new depth, one leg hooking around Diego, "oh.. oh god... oh... oh Diegooo. more more please!"  
and Diego is soon thrusting hard and fast, panting and moaning, past words. head down as he works hard, eyes half open, watching Kev, close to his end

Kevin goes flying over the cliff, screaming as his tract tightens around Diego, sucking him in deep.

Diego swears, pulled deep and hard, bottoming out and spurting into Kev, groaning and gripping the bed tightly. And when he's done, moves to try and pull out... giving a shudder and a whimper of confusion as he's stuck tight

Kevin reaches up, purring happily as he tries to pull Diego down to cuddle, "D-don't pull.... it's tender."

Diego groans at this, going, but letting out shudders and little whimpers, "Ww... why is it, ahhn god, st.. stuck...? finally manages

Kevin giggles, "Just because... because i'm not making eggs... doesn't mean my body...won't milk you dry. relax, my love." noses Diego's chin gently

Diego groans and would slowly melt more as he gets use to it, giving the odd powerful shudder; "Fuck... you are... amazing. my wonderful.. beautiful Kevin..." nuzzles into him, dead and drained, literally!

Kevin nuzzles him, petting his hair softly as a few tentacles lazily pull blankets over them. “I’m nothing compared to my perfect smiling god.” purrs.

Diego gives a soft chuckle, nuzzling and pressing a kiss to kevin, "I love you..."

Kevin giggles, still not used to hearing it, “I love you too...” tries to return the kisses, but he’s fighting sleep.

Diego nuzzles kev, Hand petting his side as he's held close. "Sleep." Presses a kiss to his head

Kevin let’s out a soft sound of confirmation and his eyes never open again before his breathing evens out. Soon Diego would be able to slip out of a fully relaxed Kevin.

Diego gives a sigh of relief as he slips out. he wipes himself off on a sheet, then cuddles Kev close to go to dream land as well.


End file.
